Daydreams and Fantasies
by flutegirl.anita
Summary: Cricket's feelings for Buck grow as she thinks about him often. Mean girl Maryellen Webster creates havoc not only for Cricket but the riders too
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story features special guest star Violet Markham from BrillantDarkness' "Shadow in the Woods." It is also the third story in the series of The Misadventures of Cricket Jones. For more about Cricket, please read "Breathless" and "A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste"**

* * *

><p>It was a lazy sunny day and Cricket sat outside during the noon recess at school. She was practicing writing Cricket Cross on her tablet in her best cursive handwriting. Each time she wrote the name the letters became more confident and embellished. She added curls and curves to the letters that already bore a romantic slant. She even drew a small heart to dot the "I" in Cricket. She gazed over at the object of her affection.<p>

Buck Cross was loading sacks of grain into a wagon at the feed store. Cricket watched as he picked up a sack and threw it over his shoulder. She imagined the muscles in his legs and back rippling as they lifted the heavy bags of grain. She thought of the muscles in his arms and how lean and strong they were. She remembered well being carried in those arms. They were protective and comforting. She remembered feeling his heart beat as she laid her head against him. He was her hero. Buck was wearing an effortless smile today. He seemed to laugh at some joke or comment Kid had made. The breeze was gently blowing his hair back from his face and she caught the light sheen of sweat on his face and neck. Cricket at once felt the butterflies in her stomach. He was the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on. His hands that had once held hers as they danced by the fishing hole were encased in buttery yellow leather work gloves today. She sighed as she remembered how he had taken her hand in the mine and led her out of danger. His grip was strong and sure. It made her feel safe. She looked back at his sweet smile. She squealed softly as she remembered how he kissed her in the mine shaft. It was entirely too short but at the same time it lasted an eternity and would continue to do so in her memory.

She was about to write her (future) name on her tablet again, when it was rudely pulled from her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Cricket yelled and smiled thinking it was Jesse. Her smile faded and she suddenly became angry.

"Cricket Cross?" Maryellen Webster asked and looked around at her junta of Audrey Peel, Melanie Hallowell and Hattie Kimble. She started to pass the tablet around as the girls read it and started to laugh.

"Give that back," Cricket yelled. She looked around for Jesse and he was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't even find Rachel. She was alone and she knew Maryellen had bided her time and waited for this moment. A moment when she wouldn't be seen harassing her. Rachel had Cricket pegged and intercepted every note she passed now, but she remained blind to the secret messages of Maryellen and her club of irritating girls.

"Why would a white girl want to be with a dirty Indian?" Maryellen mocked. "He's not even a proper Indian either. He's a filthy half-breed at that."

"He's not a dirty Indian," Cricket said defending her friend. "Stop calling him names."

"Yes he is and it isn't proper for nice white girls to think otherwise," Hattie said agreeing with Maryellen.

Cricket lunged at her tablet once Maryellen was holding it again.

"Give it back, I said," Cricket shouted.

"I don't think so," Maryellen said as she and her three friends started to toss Cricket's tablet to each other in a game of keep away.

"You need to be taught a lesson," Audrey taunted. "You shouldn't be paying any attention to that heathen."

"She's almost as much of a heathen," scoffed Melanie, "She doesn't even go to church."

"You should dress as a proper young lady," Hattie argued, "And stop hanging around with those Pony Express riders. It's disgraceful."

"It's no use, ladies," Maryellen said snidely. "Cricket wants to be that Indian rider's whore. I guess we'll have to let her."

Cricket scowled. She didn't think the day could get any worse until all the girls started singing.

"Cricket and Buck, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

The girls all started to laugh and hurled more taunts at Cricket as they circled around her. She couldn't tell who was saying what anymore she just heard the words.

"You're a whore!"

"That Indian has already ruined you."

"You're dirty!"

That was all Cricket could take and she snapped. She launched herself at Maryellen and began to swing wildly. Melanie tried to pull Cricket off of Maryellen, but Cricket managed to throw her to the ground as well. She grabbed Audrey's ankle and dragged the girl down to the dirt. She kicked out her leg and tripped Hattie as the girl turned to run for help. A dust cloud started to develop around the girls and the other kids in the school yard began to circle around the combatants. There was much screaming as hair was pulled and skin was scratched.

Rachel heard a commotion coming from outside. She could hear the telltale noises of a playground fight and ran outside to check it out. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and put her hand on her heart in shock. Rachel grabbed a handful of skirt and ran over to the commotion. She could see that it involved more than two people and looked around to see if she knew anyone around that could help her. She tried to yell at the children to get them to stop, but none of her students would listen. Just then she saw Buck and Kid come out of the feed store.

"Kid! Buck!" Rachel hollered. "Can you help me out here?"

Rachel pulled Hattie from the pile and was able to tell which other children were involved. She was disappointed to see Cricket at the center of the fight."

Kid and Buck rushed over and started pulling girls away until only Cricket and Maryellen were left. Kid grabbed a hold of Maryellen while Buck grabbed Cricket.

Cricket and Maryellen reached for each other as they were being separated.

"Both of you settle down," Rachel demanded.

"Let me go!" Cricket cried and struggled even harder against Buck's hold.

"Buck, would you take Cricket over to the station please?" Rachel asked in frustration.

Buck pulled Cricket away and she kept struggling.

"This isn't over!" Cricket yelled. "When I'm done with you, there won't be enough left of you to snore! I'm going to rip your lungs out through your bellybutton!"

Cricket tried to break Buck's hold with more vigor when she saw Maryellen stick her tongue out at her.

"I'm going to make you so ugly you'll have to sneak up on the dipper to get a drink of water!" Cricket yelled as Buck dragged her toward the Pony Express station.

"Cricket you need to calm down," Buck said trying his best to hold onto the struggling girl.

Buck had to stop to get a better grip on Cricket and tried to calm her down and soon Kid was by his side trying to help. Rachel had started to escort the other four girls into the schoolhouse

"And so ugly…and so ugly…you could bluff a buzzard off a meat wagon!" Cricket yelled after the girls and struggled more against Buck. "Let me go! Let. Me. Go!"

Kid grabbed Crickets legs as she struggled against Buck, but all he got for his trouble was a swift kick that toppled him to the ground and left him gasping for air. Buck winced as he saw Cricket's foot connect with Kid's groin.

After about a minute more of frustration, Buck picked Cricket up and carried her the rest of the way to the station. She struggled the whole way and Buck had had enough. He dropped her unceremoniously into the horse trough. Cricket emerged from the water sputtering and cussing. Buck sat on the edge and waited for her stop. Cricket took a deep breath after realizing her predicament and drew her knees up to her chest. She covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Buck looked around awkwardly and waited for her to stop crying.

"Cricket, are you alright?" Buck asked cautiously.

Cricket stopped sobbing and took in an unsteady breath. She wiped her eyes on her already wet sleeves and looked over to Buck. Buck handed her his handkerchief.

"I'm sorry if there's dirt on it," he said. "It's been in my pocket a couple of days."

"Thank you," she said quietly taking the fabric square from him and wiping her face with it. She handed it back to him when she was finished.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to lose control like that."

"Do you mind if I ask, what happened?" Buck asked with concern.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Cricket answered and looked down at the water. She thought about what she knew about Buck and he wouldn't want her fighting because of him. She also knew he wouldn't want to damage her reputation and this day had been bad enough without losing Buck as a friend. He would say it was for her own good, but Cricket couldn't agree with that assessment. There were so few people in this town that she genuinely liked and almost all of them resided at the Pony Express station.

"Alright," Buck sighed. "You should come on in the bunkhouse and get dry. I think Lou might have some clothes that would fit you."

Cricket was still sitting in the horse trough when she and Buck saw Lou helping an obviously in pain Kid to the station. Buck quickly jogged over to them and Cricket saw Lou look over at her and nod. Lou took a slow moving Kid up to Rachel's house and then jogged back to the bunkhouse for a few minutes. She handed off a blanket to Buck and went back into the house. Buck walked back to the horse trough where Cricket was now shivering.

"Come on," he said. "I'll make sure no one walks in on you. Lou said he left some clothes for you on his bunk."

Cricket quickly changed out of her wet clothes and into the dry ones Lou had left out for her. The trousers were a little long, but she rolled them up.

When next Buck came through the door he brought an irate Rachel with him.

"Cricket Jones, what's the matter with you!" Rachel yelled upon seeing Cricket sitting at the table. Buck draped a blanket over her shoulders, grabbed Crickets wet clothing and beat a hasty retreat from the bunkhouse.

Cricket braced for impact.

"What in God's name were you thinking, getting into a fight with those girls?" Rachel scolded.

"I…" Cricket said starting to defend herself.

"Don't you talk," Rachel admonished, "Just listen."

Cricket frowned and then slumped her shoulders forward. She put one elbow up on the table and rested her head against her hand. She waited for the lecture to be over with. Rachel wasn't going to listen to her side of the story. Maybe she could just ignore her and think about Buck. She could see his elbow through the window and knew he was standing outside. He must be back from the clothes line having hung her clothes to dry. He was probably listening, because well Rachel was yelling. Cricket was pretty sure most of the town could hear it. Hopefully his face was full of sympathy for her plight. Perhaps he would rush in after Rachel was done and sit next to her and tell her everything was not so bad.

Rachel hit most of the major points of Cricket's behavior in school. She yelled about her skipping days, shooting spit balls, sleeping in class, and some minor practical jokes involving thumbtacks. Cricket thought she said something about being a bad influence on Jesse and the other kids in school. Cricket's head snapped up at the comment about Jesse and she felt so hurt. She was not a bad influence. Rachel started yelling at her about how she treated her parents and having no concern for their feelings with sneaking out of the house and acting like a hooligan.

Cricket's thoughts drifted back to Buck. Those were much more pleasant anyway. She saw his face turn a couple of times as if reacting to what Rachel was saying. He looked concerned. That made her feel better. Rachel's face was flushed and the vein in her forehead was popping out and Cricket had to fight feeling amused. This was serious after all.

"Now you're gonna sit here until your mother comes to pick you up," Rachel said finishing her tirade. She turned, walked through the bunkhouse door, and slammed it on her way out.

Cricket waited and heard Buck ask Rachel, "You were a little hard on her weren't you?"

"If anything I was too easy," Rachel answered. "If you'd have seen the state of those other girls, you'd understand. I think Hattie's nose is broken and Maryellen has a black eye. The other two's dresses are torn beyond repair. The parents of those girls are going to have a fit."

Cricket watched as Rachel walked back toward the school. She didn't feel bad about those girls, but she did feel bad that her parents would probably have to pay for the damage she caused. Her parents didn't really know what to do with her when she got into trouble although the last time they started to nail shut her bedroom windows so she couldn't sneak out at night anymore. She sat looking depressed at the table when she heard the bunkhouse door open.

She looked up to see Buck walk in and sit down in front of her.

"Are you going to yell at me now?" Cricket asked looking like she about to cry.

"No," Buck said. "I'm here to be your friend."

"Thanks," she said and wiped her nose on the sleeve of Lou's shirt. "I'm not sorry…about those girls. They deserved it."

Buck smiled wearily. "I can tell by the look in your eye that this isn't over for you," Buck guessed.

"No, obviously they blamed the fight on me and Rachel believed them," Cricket responded. "They started it."

"Tell me what happened," Buck asked gently.

"I can't," Cricket said and started to cry. "If I do, you won't want to be my friend anymore."

Cricket pulled the sleeves of Lou's shirt over her hands and cried into them.

Buck was confused why Cricket would think he wouldn't want to be her friend anymore but didn't get the chance to ask.

There was a soft knock on the bunkhouse door and Buck got up to answer it. Cricket heard the voice of a girl she recognized from school. She thought her name was Violet. Yes, Violet Markham was her name. Violet was mostly quiet and kept to herself. Jesse had told her that Violet had been hurt by a very bad man and that Jimmy had saved her. He also told her that Violet wasn't always shy, but what that man did to her changed her. Cricket felt bad about that and hoped that maybe Violet would come out of her shell, but she didn't want to scare her either. Violet had an aversion to going into wooded areas and Cricket was always going through them and that wouldn't be a good way to begin a friendship. Cricket wondered what Violet was doing here.

"Hello, Buck," Violet said with a smile. "Is Cricket here? I thought I heard Mrs. Dunne tell you to bring her here."

"She's here, but I'm not sure she's in the mood for company though," Buck answered.

"That's alright, I can't stay," Violet said quickly. "I just wanted to make sure she got her tablet back. Those girls at school took it and wouldn't give it back to her."

Violet handed the tablet off to Buck, who couldn't help noticing the handwriting all over the back. He blushed lightly and then he understood what Cricket had meant. He didn't like that those girls had teased her about him and Cricket was right. His first inclination would be to distance himself from her so she wouldn't get hurt anymore.

"Thanks," Buck said. "I'll make sure she gets this back."

"Tell Jimmy I said, hello," Violet said before turning to go.

"I will," Buck said and smiled realizing how much of a crush Violet still had on Jimmy.

Buck closed the door and sat back down at the table. Buck slid the tablet across the table. He could see all the doodles she had done. There was the occasional 'Cricket Loves Buck' and the increasingly ornamented 'Cricket Cross' signature that she had been practicing all over the place. It was almost sweet.

"They were teasing you about me, weren't they?" Buck asked frowning.

"Among other things, but yes, mostly about you," Cricket admitted.

Cricket could tell that news made Buck sad. She didn't think she could completely lie about what happened especially now that he had seen the back of her tablet.

"Please don't stop being my friend," Cricket begged, "It would make this day ten times worse if you did and besides I don't want them to win."

"I'm still your friend," he said forcing his smile a little. "It would take more than that pack of spoiled brats for me not to be your friend."

Buck didn't really know how to deal with Cricket. She still had a pretty large crush on him. He was never sure he was saying the right thing. Sure she was his friend but she was harder for him to read because she wasn't his age. She had different issues to face than he did. He didn't even know what his role was supposed to be. He wasn't an authority figure and he wasn't really a peer. He didn't understand the way young ladies fought. He didn't even know if Lou knew. Mostly his problem with the situation was that he didn't really see Cricket as a woman, but she wasn't really a girl anymore either. The subjects she was dealing with were a little out of his depth. He was still a pretty young himself and he was at a loss for advice. It wasn't long ago that Jimmy, Cody, and Lou got into a fight at Tompkins' store defending him. Emma was angry as a wet hornet about that. Maybe he could give Cricket some good tried and true Emma Shannon advice.

"Emma, who used to take care of us before Rachel, always encouraged us to find ways around fighting," Buck advised.

"I did at first," Cricket said. "I was doing pretty well at not pounding them into the dirt sooner."

"What was it that finally set you off?" Buck asked curiously and trying not to smile.

Cricket bit her lip and thought a minute about how she wanted to phrase it.

"They said I wasn't a proper lady and I was going to end up being a whore," Cricket answered softly.

"Oh," Buck said. He looked around the room and didn't think he knew how to respond to that.

The door to the bunkhouse opened and Rachel reappeared with Mrs. Jones. Cricket swallowed hard as Mrs. Jones pursed her lips. She pointed her finger out the door and Cricket stood up and walked out with her head bowed. She had never seen her mother so angry. This was not going to be a fun ride home. She decided she would ignore whatever her mother was about to drone on about and think of Buck and the kind way he looked at her today and think of the way he started to defend her to Rachel. Or maybe she would think of the way the wind blew his hair from his face and the sweat glistened on his skin. Cricket bit her lip to keep from smiling. She found that smiling while her mother was yelling usually made her mother even more upset.

Cricket and her mother finally reached home. Cricket was sure her mother would send her to her room to think about what she'd done. Her head snapped and she looked at her mother in horror when she told her she couldn't go back to school next week. Rachel had decided it would be her punishment. She was suspended from school and it was only by the grace of Rachel that she wasn't expelled. Cricket had no idea what she was going to do with her spare time. Especially since her mother said she wasn't going to be home to watch her as she was getting together with the ladies from church and quilting next week.

She couldn't sneak out and go to town…her mother would certainly catch her and if she didn't someone else would. Cricket wandered into the house and went straight to her room. She changed out of Lou's clothes and folded them neatly. Her mother could take them back when she went quilting. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling just wishing today had never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>This story was suppose to be short, but then it up and broke for the barn. I'm posting it in chapters because it is just easier that way.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Pony Express station supper was on the table. Kid was in much better shape having rested the remainder of the day, but Rachel was still angry at what happened at school. Buck was lost in thought and chasing a chunk of carrot around his plate with his fork. Everyone else was just uncomfortable.

"So Buck," Cody said breaking the silence, "Tell us again how Kid got beat up by a ninety-seven pound girl. 'Cause that story ain't ever gettin' old."

Smiles and light laughter sprouted up across the table. Rachel was the only one who didn't seem to enjoy the joke. Buck didn't know if he should talk to her or not. Perhaps he could in a couple of days when she cooled down. Buck suspected that Rachel felt Cricket didn't respect her. He thought maybe Rachel was taking Cricket's school behavior too personally. Because she was such good friends with Jesse, Cricket was almost another member of the family, but Rachel wasn't her surrogate mother like she was Jesse's. Cricket had her own parents. Buck noticed Rachel kept looking at the door expectantly. He finally figured out why when Jesse came rushing through it and sat down hastily at the table.

Jesse looked around the table and asked, "What's with everyone? What'd I miss?"

"Jesse, I don't want you hanging around Cricket anymore," Rachel said.

"What?" Jesse asked loudly. "She gets into a little fight at school and now you don't want me hanging around her anymore?"

Buck looked up at Rachel with a little bit of shock and a look of hurt he couldn't control.

"Little fight?" Rachel answered, "One of those girls has a broken nose, Jesse, and she gave Maryellen a black eye."

"From what Violet told me, they deserved it," Jesse said indignantly.

"I don't care if they deserved it or not," Rachel said hotly, "Cricket is out of control and I don't want you near her right now."

"Rachel I thought you were better than that," Buck said seriously. "You talk about fairness in the way people are treated and then don't apply it in your own actions."

Buck stood up and tossed his half eaten supper into the wash tub and left the bunkhouse.

Rachel sat open mouthed, confused, and looking wide eyed at the rest of the riders.

"Did you ask the girls what the fight was about?" Jimmy asked gently.

"No, but suppose you're going to tell me aren't you?" Rachel asked feeling like a bit of heel.

"Violet told me they called her some really vicious names all because she likes Buck," Jimmy answered. "They were none too kind about what they said about him either."

Rachel held her face in her hands and massaged her temples. The wear of running the station coupled with watching over Jesse and teaching the town's children was starting to get to her.

"Dammit," she sighed looking at the door. "I'm going to apologize to him."

Rachel stood up from the table and went out to the barn. She thought it was a safe bet that Buck was there. She found him in the barn saddling his horse.

"Buck, Jimmy told me what the fight was about," she said hoping to get his attention. "I'm sorry I didn't try to find out."

Buck continued saddling his horse. He was tightening the cinch.

"Please don't leave before we've had a chance to talk," Rachel begged.

"Are you sure you wouldn't just like to make a quick judgment about me and call it good?" Buck asked sarcastically.

"I guess I deserved that," Rachel said wearily and she turned to leave.

Buck felt a little bad. He knew she didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"I'm sorry, Rachel," He said, "I'm just angry that people who decide to be my friend are always getting hurt because of me."

"I sorry I contributed to that," Rachel said. "I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm going for a short ride to clear my head." Buck said as he lowered the stirrup down.

He mounted his horse and rode out.

Rachel didn't know what to do. She still didn't agree that Cricket should get away with fighting at school. She should be punished so the suspension would stand. She would keep an eye on Maryellen and her friends from now on. She would need to catch them doing something wrong in order to punish them but she was on to them now.

* * *

><p>Cricket didn't think she had ever spent a Sunday in more discomfort. Her parents made her get dressed up and attend church with them. Cricket hated wearing dresses and this dress wasn't even as pretty as the dress she had worn to that one dance. This one was oppressive. It was a little on the small side across the shoulders and her arms felt bound. Her mother made her wear a corset and she felt like there was something constantly poking her in the side.<p>

She noted that Maryellen and all her friends were sitting with their parents. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the bruising on Maryellen's and Hattie's faces. Hattie looked like a raccoon. Given what they had said to her about Buck, she still didn't feel sorry about what she did to them.

Reverend Fields started in on his sermon and he seemed to be preaching right to Cricket. He was talking about children being obedient to their parents. Cricket hated being in church. She wished she could have sat with Jesse, but Rachel seemed to have it in for her right now. She wished this had been her usual Sunday. She liked spending time with the Express horses and especially Buck. He was probably in the barn alone doing his chores. His muscles were probably rippling underneath his shirt right now. Maybe he had a little bit of sweat gathering at his brow or a strand of sweat soaked hair was hanging just over his eye. Cricket was starting to feel all warm and she had a mischievous smile on her face. Her mother elbowed her and gave her a stern look of warning when she let out a small appreciative sigh.

When church let out several of the parishioners were setting up a community picnic. Cricket's parents took her straight home. It was the perfect end to a miserable morning. She was banished to her room until dinner and she was desperate for something to do. She had read all her books and done all her homework. Not that it mattered. She wouldn't be able to turn it in anyway. Cricket felt the tears start to come to her eyes and she went to check her windows. They had been nailed shut again. She hated feeling like a prisoner. Her only hope was that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

><p>Cricket's mother had left early for town with her father leaving Cricket alone for the day. She wandered around the house looking at some of her parents possessions for the first time. Her father seemed to have a collection of smoking pipes. She didn't even know he smoked. He must do it away from home, because smoke sometimes irritated her lungs. She looked through her mother's jewelry box and tried on several of the necklaces and bracelets. She was getting bored and flopped down on her parent's bed. She felt something stiff underneath the mattress and lifted the corner to find a small stack of paperback novels. All of them had catchy titles and the covers were very suggestive.<p>

Cricket went to the window and took a quick look out to the road to make sure her parents weren't about to arrive home. She took the books to her room and stated to look at them. They seemed to be a series of stories. There were four books and each bore the name of a season in its title. There was _Whispering Spring_. That one seemed to be the first book. It looked to be all about the start of the love affair. That made sense to her with what usually happened in spring. All the flowers were new and the earth was recovering from the winter. Love was often new in the spring.

The second book was _Stolen Summer_ which looked like where the story probably got complicated. It did look like the story was really steamy. On the cover the male lover wasn't wearing a shirt. Cricket giggled. She wondered if the love affair was a forbidden one.

The third book in the quartet was _Enchanted Autumn_. There looked to be a fall wedding involved in this book. The female lover was decked out what looked like a wedding dress. There were dried wildflowers in her hair. She was sure this installment was going to be very romantic.

The fourth and final book was _Haunted Winter_. This looked like the conclusion of the love story. Their faces on the cover looked sort of sad. Given the title, Cricket was sure their love affair had a nice romantic, but ultimately tragic end to it.

Cricket placed _Whispering Spring_ on her bed and took the other books back to her parent's bedroom. She looked once more out the window to make sure she would still be alone. She went back into her room. She pulled out her copy of the _McGuffey Reader_ volume four and set _Whispering Spring_ inside so she could hide it quickly if her mother was to come into her room. It would look like she was keeping up with her schoolwork. Cricket took a deep breath and peeled back the cover and flipped the pages to the first page and started to read. Her eyes got big and a smile began to spread across her face.

She let out the breath she was holding as the story began to unfold. Helena was a broken hearted young woman who was just back from finishing school and now lived with her father on a prosperous horse farm in Kentucky. Her father bred and raised fine thoroughbred horses for racing and she was heir to his empire. They had a stable boy named Tristan. The description of Tristan reminded Cricket of Buck so she always saw Buck in her mind's eye while reading about Tristan. Helena took a walk one warm spring day like so many others and saw Tristan in the stables working. It was a passage Cricket seemed to like reading over and over. She couldn't get her mind off of it.

"_Helena watched as he pulled his work shirt off over his head. His long locks of dark brown hair cascaded onto his shoulders. She could see the beads of sweat on his skin glisten in the setting of the sun. Her breath caught in her chest as she watched the muscled planes of this back flex while he lifted forkfuls of hay into the horses' stalls. _

_Tristan turned and didn't look startled to see her. She thought he must have known that she watched him at this time every day. His broad chest made him look like a chiseled Adonis. His molten chocolate eyes pierced her soul and she stood helpless. She could feel her pulse race as he walked toward her. She couldn't look away. Her breath began to quicken in her chest. Her honey soft breasts heaved against the neckline of her bodice as he neared. She backed away until she felt the firm wall behind her. He trapped her there and leaned in and captured her mouth and absorbed her essence into his being. She could feel her lips pulsing against his as they gave into the mutual attraction between them. She parted her lips and let him plunder her mouth. He broke the kiss and turned from her leaving her trembling and yearning for his return." _

Cricket felt warm and tingly as she imagined herself standing in the Pony Express station barn watching Buck do his chores. It would be a nice warm day and he would feel the need to take off his shirt. She imagined what his bare chest would look like. Cricket giggled and hugged the book tight to her chest. He would see her staring at him and start to walk toward her and look deep into her eyes. He would lean in as her still blossoming bosoms attempted to heave.

Cricket frowned. She needed 'heaving bosoms.' Rachel had 'heaving bosoms.' Boys liked 'heaving bosoms.' Cody looked at 'heaving bosoms' all the time and so did Jesse. Maybe that was why Buck always treated her like a child. She didn't have 'heaving bosoms.' She didn't even know how to attain 'heaving bosoms.' Her mother didn't have any. Maybe she could ask Rachel how she got hers.

Cricket's thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she heard the familiar sounds of a buckboard arrive in front of her house. She looked out the window and saw that her parents had returned home. Cricket took one of her hair ribbons, marked the page in the book where she had left off, and tucked it under the mattress of her bed. She waited for her parents to come inside and then she would help her mother prepare supper. She would have to wait for tomorrow to read more about Helena and Tristan although she would fall asleep tonight thinking about Buck kissing her the way Tristan kissed Helena.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Do not fret...I'm working on a new chapter of Derailed as we speak. I hope to update that story soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cricket awoke early with a smile on her face. She dreamed a wonderful dream of Buck. He told her he didn't care what anyone thought. He wanted to court her and take her to the next dance. She had no doubt Buck was a romantic. He would bring her flowers all the time and walk her home from school. She just knew it.

Cricket got up quickly and helped her mother get breakfast ready. The quicker her parents left the quicker she could get back to reading about Tristan and Helena. Her parents were looking at her strangely and Cricket realized that she needed to tone her happiness down otherwise her parents would think her punishment wasn't working. Her parents looked at each other and then shrugged.

When her parents were finally gone, Cricket raced back to her room and reverently took _Whispering Spring_ out from under her mattress. She opened the book to the page she had left off and removed the hair ribbon from it. She looked at the ribbon. Someday Buck would buy her some ribbon to tie up her long red hair. He once gave her a piece of rawhide to tie her hair back while she was helping him groom horses in the barn. She still had it. It had a place of honor amongst her other hair ribbons that she never wore.

Cricket started back into Tristan and Helena's story. Forbidden lovers that knew the other was the one for them. Cricket thought about Buck. Most people she knew would say that Buck was forbidden because he was part Indian. Cricket thought that only made him more interesting. He was smart too and so very handsome.

Cricket started to read some more in the book. Helena made excuses to interact with Tristan and met him in the stables near the end of the day and everyday Tristan would kiss her just once and send Helena's emotions soaring. Then one day Helena's father left for a trip and she was left alone to manage the farm.

_That day Helena looked furtively at Tristan. She had more on her mind than mere kisses._

Cricket wondered what more there could be besides kissing. She read on.

_Helena appeared in the open door of the stable. Tristan was just finishing up the last of the chores. She looked at him with desire burning in her eyes and he met her gaze with eyes that burned with a savage inner fire of his own. He tossed his shirt aside and started to walk to her, his every step exciting her. She could feel herself ache for him. His closeness was making her tremble with longing. He led her into a nearby stall and kissed her fiercely sending spirals of ecstasy through her. He ripped away her bodice in a move that left her gasping. She liked his forcefulness. He reclaimed her lips into a bruising kiss. She started to undo the stays on her corset. When she finished her breasts spilled out leaving her brazenly bare before him._

Cricket slammed the book closed.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. She was sure her entire body was blushing. That was a lot more than kissing. Her breathing was ragged and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what came next. She coughed a couple of times and tried to relax. The last thing she wanted was to have an asthma attack from reading a book.

Cricket looked out the window making sure no one was outside about to come in. She took a deep breath and opened the book again. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Cricket didn't think she could blush any deeper. She couldn't look away though. She read on in wide-eyed fascination. She knew clinically how babies were made but what she was reading made it sound so amazingly enjoyable and yet she would be terribly embarrassed to be in that situation. She kept reading until there was a knock on the door. It startled her and she began to panic.

Cricket started to wheeze and she felt a surge of energy run through her. The people at the door must have walked. She would have heard a horse or a wagon. She didn't hear them. Her chest tightened and she started to cough.

* * *

><p>Violet sat at her desk a few seconds longer after all the other children had left. Rachel was sitting up at her desk at the head of the class. Violet swallowed nervously and slowly stood up. She walked up to Rachel's desk and stood there silently waiting for Rachel to look up from her grade book.<p>

"What can I do for you, Violet?" Rachel said not taking her eyes off her book.

"I was wondering if I could take Cricket her homework." Violet said shyly.

"That's very nice of you, Violet," Rachel said looking up. She appraised the young lady and immediately thought that Violet would be a good influence on Cricket, but even with all the mischief she gets into, Cricket might also be a good influence on Violet. Perhaps they would even each other out

Rachel handed her a small stack of papers along with a list of assignments. Violet tucked them into her books and stepped out of the schoolhouse. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and started to feel uneasy. Cricket's house was on the edge of the woods near where her friend Carrie used to live. Violet hated the woods and all of the sudden she didn't know if visiting Cricket was such a good idea. She knew she needed to get over this. It had been so long since all that happened. Then the idea came to her. She would ask Jimmy to escort her to Cricket's. That would make her feel safe and he said he would escort her home anytime she felt she needed it.

Violet walked over to the bunkhouse at the Pony Express station. She gently knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Buck stood before her.

"Hello, Violet, can I help you with something?" Buck asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if Jimmy was around," Violet asked keeping her eyes focused down.

"He's out on a run," Buck said, "I'm sorry. Is there something I could help you with?"

Violet frowned and then a smile crept slowly across her face. This was perfect.

"I think you can, Buck," Violet said and looked up at him. "I'm going to Cricket's house to bring her homework to her. I was wondering since it is so close to the woods if…"

"I'll escort you if you like," Buck said.

"Oh, thank you, Buck," she said. "I would really appreciate it." And I bet someone else will appreciate it too, she added to herself.

They walked out of town and finally arrived at Crickets door. Violet knocked on the door and was surprised when no one opened the door right away.

Cricket looked out the window and panicked. What was he doing here? Her chest tightened more and she began to cough. She didn't feel like she could get enough air. She opened the door and the smiling faces that greeted her turned immediately concerned. She started to feel a little dizzy. She felt Buck sweep her off her feet and heard him say something to Violet. Buck carried her to her room and laid her gently on her bed. He stacked a bunch of pillows behind her so she could sit up. Cricket saw the book sitting out in the open and her eyes widened and her face went flush. Buck hurried out of the room and Cricket seized the chance to hide the book back beneath her mattress. Buck returned shortly with a bowl of steaming herbs and made a steam tent for Cricket until the attack was done.

Cricket closed her eyes and rested a few minutes. When she next opened them she saw Violet sitting at the end of her bed and Buck seated in a chair near the door to her room. They both bore expressions of worry and concern.

"I'm alright," Cricket said. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought your homework," Violet said. "I'm really glad I did. Are you sure you're alright? You were all pale and your lips were blue."

"I'm better now," she said reassuring Violet. "Thank you."

She looked over at her hero and gave him a weak smile. She hated that she was only in his arms when she was sick.

"What were you doing to trigger an attack like that?" Buck asked.

"I was," Cricket hesitated while she thought. "I was cleaning around the house. It was a lot dustier that I thought."

Cricket hoped Buck believed her. She didn't like to fib, but telling him the truth was too embarrassing.

"Where should I leave your school work?" Violet asked.

"The desk over by the door is fine," Cricket answered. "I'll get around to doing it tomorrow I think."

Violet left the room discreetly to give Cricket some alone time with Buck. She knew it would be innocent just like her times alone with Jimmy, but she knew Cricket would treasure the time with Buck just as she treasured her time with Jimmy.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok?" Buck said as he tucked Cricket in. He ruffled the hair on top of her head and stood to leave. "I'm coming back tomorrow to check on you, so you better take it easy."

"I promise," Cricket said with a brighter smile. She was so tired.

Cricket found herself back at the Pony Express barn and she was wearing a dress. Cricket thought she must be dreaming as she would never voluntarily wear a dress to the Pony Express barn of all places. She looked down. The dress was kind of low cut. She giggled. The door of the barn squeaked and she looked over to see Buck walk through without his shirt on. The wind was in his hair and his chest muscles rippled and glistened. Cricket could feel herself get nervous as he approached her and pulled her into a scorching kiss.

Cricket woke with a start and her mother rushed into the room and started to comfort her. Her mother must have thought she was having a nightmare. Cricket felt her mother start to rock her gently and ease her back down into bed and tucked her back in. It was then Cricket noticed that she was wearing a night gown and not the clothes she was in earlier. She must have had a much worse attack than she thought. She had no idea what time it was but it looked late. She let her eyes close again and woke again when it was morning. She started to stir and sat up. Her head hurt a little bit but other than that she felt alright. Her mother rushed into her room and looked her over. She checked her for fever and Cricket slapped her hands away. She was fine. She was about to ask what time it was when there was a knock at the door. Her mother told her to get back in bed.

Cricket heard the familiar voice of Buck asking after her health. Maybe she was sick…it must be afternoon. Buck came into her room escorted by her mother. She left leaving Cricket's door wide open.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," Buck said greeting Cricket with a smile.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Cricket asked a bit alarmed.

"Only since yesterday," Buck answered. "That attack hit you pretty hard."

"I guess," Cricket said trying not to look into his eyes. She loved his eyes and she had been thinking such thoughts about his eyes looking into hers.

"I noticed you were almost out of herbs so I brought some over today," Buck said conversationally.

"I was going to go out gathering this last Saturday afternoon," Cricket said quietly, "Then everything happened at school."

Cricket accidentally made eye contact with Buck. He was looking so very handsome today. His hat was on her desk and his hair was slightly tussled. It was parted slightly off center and to the right making the hair cascade thickly down the left side of his face. Cricket wished she could disappear. She knew she was blushing. She took a deep breath and tried to get the scenes of Tristan and Helena out of her head. She'd been able to talk to Buck plenty of times before. This wasn't any different. She swallowed hard and willed herself into the place where she and Buck were friends and found her place of comfort with him.

Cricket saw Buck study her and his face turned concerned.

"Are you feeling alright today?" Buck asked.

"Just a little headache," Cricket said.

"I'll let you rest then," Buck said.

"Will you visit tomorrow?" Cricket asked as he stood to leave.

"I've got a run tomorrow," Buck answered, "Maybe later in the week?"

Cricket nodded. Buck turned and left the room and as he did Cricket started to relax. She needed to snap out of this otherwise she would never be able to be in the same room with Buck again. She was just being silly.

Mrs. Jones came into Cricket's room after thanking Buck for everything with a bowl of chicken broth. Cricket put the bowl to the side and wondered what everything was. Her mother told her how he left Violet with Cricket and came to town to get her and also Cricket's father. He fetched the doctor for them and then took Violet home. She also said that she was glad Buck was so much older than Cricket so she didn't have to worry about a romance between the two of them. She said it wouldn't be a proper match with Buck being an Indian an all. She thought she heard her mother say as she left that it was too bad, because Buck was a nice young man.

Cricket frowned and didn't really feel like eating the soup her mother had brought in. Her love for Buck was just like Helena and Tristan. Forbidden. Even if she was old enough to be courted by Buck, her parents wouldn't have it and that made her sad. Cricket rolled over and tried to sleep some more. Buck came to see her today. She smiled. She didn't think she would ever forget how his hair looked today. She bit her lip as she thought about it. He probably ran his fingers through his hair after taking his hat off.


	4. Chapter 4

When next Cricket woke up it was the next morning. Her mother was going back to her quilting circle so Cricket would have the whole house to herself again. She hoped Violet would come back to visit her. She hoped she hadn't scared the poor girl too much.

Most of her week of banishment from school was over and she needed to devise a plan of revenge for Maryellen and her followers. She knew some would say that the score was about even. She got harassed and she beat the snot out of them, but that was only half of the issue. She had been blamed for a fight they provoked. She had spent this week at home alone and been branded a troublemaker and a bad influence. These things needed a response. Perhaps she could find a way to expose Maryellen for the truly vile human being she was. She would need help.

She knew she could count on Jesse. He was always up for a good plan. She would need more than just his help though. She wondered if she could trust Violet to help. She thought maybe Violet might turn up today then she could ask her.

Cricket spent most of her day catching up on her school work. She wasn't sure that Rachel didn't just add in some extra punishment homework. There was a lot more work here than normal. Another reason Maryellen would need to be exposed. She wanted Rachel to like and trust her again.

Cricket was just finishing up a theme writing assignment when a knock came at the door. She slid off her chair and hurried to the door. She hoped she would find Violet on the other side.

Violet and Jimmy Hickok were standing on the other side of the door when Cricket opened it and she saw the look in Violet's eyes when she looked over at Jimmy. She and Violet had more in common than she realized. She welcomed them both in and exchanged completed homework for new assignments with Violet. Cricket put on some tea and pulled out some cookies her mother had made yesterday. The three sat down at the table and Cricket looked at Jimmy and wondered if she could trust him.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy," Cricket said as Jimmy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm just not sure if I can trust you."

"I can leave if you want to talk to Violet alone," Jimmy offered.

"I might need your help too," Cricket said, "I just need to know whose side you're on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked almost wounded.

"Well, everyone needs to know what a horrible person Maryellen is," Cricket said. "I'm going to show them and I need to know if you'll help or hinder."

"Cricket, you know Rachel ain't gonna stand for no more mischief on your part," Jimmy warned.

"Jimmy, has anyone ever said bad things about you and someone you care about and then when the fight happens blamed you for it?" Cricket challenged.

Jimmy flashed back to a time at Tompkins' store and decided that he really had no moral authority to advise Cricket against her plans.

"Ok, what do want me to do?" Jimmy asked as he nibbled on a cookie.

"I don't know yet," Cricket answered. "First I need to get back to school and get Rachel back on my side. The school carnival is coming up, if nothing else that would be the perfect time and place to set a revenge plan in motion."

"Oh I don't think you'll have too much of a problem getting Rachel back on your side," Jimmy said smiling. "After the words she and Buck exchanged the other night."

"She's been keeping both eyes on Maryellen and the others," Violet added. "She caught them passing notes yesterday."

Cricket was pleased to hear of Rachel's change of heart and even more pleased to hear what caused it. It did her heart good to hear of Buck defending her. She would have to be careful not to give Rachel a reason to doubt her. Perhaps Rachel would even let her sit next to Jesse again. She really missed her friend, or maybe she would start sitting next to Violet. People ignored Violet way too much and Cricket wasn't going to be one of them anymore. Perhaps if her mother let her she could have Violet over for a sleepover soon. They could stay up all night and talk about Jimmy and Buck. Buck had been her champion again and she really needed a friend to talk to who understood. Violet just might be that person. Jesse was a boy so he couldn't possibly understand. Cricket again wished it didn't take so much time to grow up. She had all these thoughts and feelings that weren't of a child, but nobody treated her like an adult.

* * *

><p>As promised, Buck showed up at the end of the week to look in on Cricket. He knocked on the door and Cricket answered it.<p>

"Hey Buck," Cricket said greeting him, "Would you like to come in?"

Buck looked around and it looked like Cricket was all alone. "Are your parents here?" he asked.

"No, Mama's gone back to work on quilts with the ladies at church and Papa's working," Cricket answered.

"I shouldn't stay then," Buck said. "You look much better."

"I feel better," she said, "Don't go, come in and stay a little while."

"I can't, Cricket," Buck stressed gently "It wouldn't be proper for us to be together here alone."

"Oh," Cricket said suddenly understanding. It wasn't proper for Helena to be alone with a man either especially not Tristan. Cricket also remembered a talk she had with Rachel about caring about her reputation when Jesse got caught in her room in the middle of the night. It was all innocent of course. This meant Buck cared about her reputation. She smiled and was suddenly shy. He wasn't treating her like a child.

"Maybe I'll see you some other time then," Cricket said to her shoes. They had suddenly become very interesting. She pointed her toe to the ground and started to twist her ankle back and forth.

Buck gave her a nervous laugh and said that he would probably see her around next week. He wasn't sure what had changed but he felt the need to get back to the station as soon as possible.

Cricket spent the rest of her week pining for her favorite Pony Express rider and also finishing her mother's racy book. The book ended with Helena and Tristan together in secret. It was very romantic. She replaced the book and selected the second book in the series, _Stolen Summer_. She just had the chance to start it and wasn't very far into it. She thought she might bring it to school with her next week. When she was required to read on her own she could tuck it inside her _McGuffey Reader_. She was sure it would be more interesting than anything _McGuffey_ had inside it. She might even share some of the book with Violet. She didn't think Jesse would be interested. The language was very flowery and it was very romantic not really something a boy like Jesse would like.

Cricket accompanied her parents to church again on Sunday. Her mother had taken some time to alter her Sunday dress so it would fit better across the shoulders and she would be a little more comfortable. It hadn't made the sermons any more bearable, but at least she didn't feel like she was being restrained.

When church was over, Cricket saw Buck come out of the barn. She saw him do a little bit of a double take at her appearance and she was sure he just wasn't used to seeing her in a dress. She waved to him and he smiled and waved back.

* * *

><p>Cricket woke up early the next morning. She was a little nervous to be going back to school. She hoped that Maryellen and her friends would leave her alone. She was also missing Jesse something fierce. He hadn't been by all week to see her. That made her a little upset. She hoped she could ask him what was going on when she got to school.<p>

Cricket had asked her parents if she could have Violet come over and spend the night at the end of the week. They could take her to church with them on Sunday morning. They said yes, so Cricket was going to ask Violet first thing when she got to school. She was excited about the prospect. She really never had a girl best friend before. Actually Jesse was her first best friend ever.

Cricket started to walk faster on her way to school. She didn't even see Maryellen so it came as a rude awakening when Cricket tripped right over Maryellen's foot. She fell hard on her hands to break her fall. Cricket stood up fast and clenched her injured and bleeding hands into fists. Her eyes were narrowed in hate.

"Careful there, Cricket," Maryellen said snidely, "You wouldn't want to get suspended again so soon."

"You aren't worth the effort," Cricket said trying not to cry. Her hands really hurt and she could feel some blood begin to gather in her clenched fists.

Cricket didn't have to worry about dealing with Maryellen all by herself for long. Jesse and Violet happened along with Rachel following after them.

"Mrs. Dunne," Maryellen proclaimed, "Poor Cricket tripped. I was just helping her up."

Cricket's jaw dropped at the calmness at which Maryellen could lie.

"Jesse, why don't you take Cricket over to the station so she can clean up," Rachel said, "And have one of the boys put some salve on her hands. Come back to school when you two are done."

Jesse opened the door of the bunkhouse and Cricket walked in and sat down at the table defeated. She had been looking so forward to coming back to school and Maryellen had ruined it. Jesse put a small pot of water on to boil and put some cool water in a basin. It would be a couple of minutes and then Cricket would have some warm water to wash the dirt from her hands.

The bunkhouse door opened and Cricket jumped a little in surprise. She didn't know who had come in until they spoke. Her back was to the door.

"What happened?" Lou asked, "Why aren't you guys at school?"

"Maryellen tripped Cricket and she hurt her hands," Jesse reported. "Rachel told me to bring her here."

"How bad?" Buck asked with concern.

"Not too bad," Jesse answered, "We just came over to wash the dirt out of the scrapes. Rachel also asked me to ask one of you if you could put some salve on her hands."

All Cricket could do was listen to the conversation happen around her. She couldn't speak as she was trying desperately not to cry. She saw Lou sit next to her and take one of her hands and look at it. She unbuttoned the button on Cricket's sleeve and started to roll it up. She was about to move to the other side when the call of "Rider coming!" was heard.

"That's me," Lou said getting up and rushing out the door. She gave Buck a look on her way out.

Since he was the only rider left at the station that didn't have chores to do, Buck took over where Lou left off. He unbuttoned her other shirt sleeve and rolled it up. Jesse brought the basin of warm water over so Cricket could wash the dirt out of her wounds. Cricket could feel her pulse quicken as Buck rolled up his own sleeves. Last night before she went to bed she read a little of _Stolen Summer_ and Helena had forgotten her riding gloves. She had injured her hands and Tristan had taken care of her. He had gently washed her hands and then massaged some salve into her blisters and cuts. This time with Buck was almost the same except the cause of her injuries wasn't nearly as romantic and a torrid affair wasn't about to follow. Buck wasn't going to kiss her and make it better. Though a girl could dream and she would later if math was boring.

Cricket was finding washing her hands too difficult to do by herself so Buck took over and carefully washed and dried Cricket's hands while Jesse watched intently. He walked over to the cupboard where Rachel kept bandages and other medical supplies. Buck rummaged around until he found a small jar of salve. He grabbed some bandages and sat across from her. He kept his eyes down concentrating on her hands. He didn't want Cricket to read anything into this. He knew that was largely out of his control, but he still worried a little. He didn't ever want to break her heart. He was still holding out hope she would focus her romantic attentions elsewhere.

Cricket gasped quietly as he rubbed salve on her injured palms. She raised her eyes to look at his face, but his eyes were looking intently on her hands. He bandaged them up and asked her if the bandages were too tight. She shook her head 'no' and retracted her hands.

"Come on, Cricket," Jesse said, "Let's get to school."

"Thanks, Buck," Cricket said and grinned shyly as she left.

Cricket was quiet for only a few steps out of the bunkhouse.

"Jesse," Cricket said determinedly, "I've got to get Maryellen back. She is mean and spiteful and she must be dealt with. Are you in?"

"Blackening her eye wasn't good enough?" Jesse asked nervously.

"She started that fight and she seems to be itching to start another one," Cricket answered dryly.

"Well sure then," Jesse said cautiously. "You know I always got your back."

"Thanks, Jesse," Cricket said.

Jesse and Cricket arrived at the schoolhouse after roll had been taken, but since Rachel sent them over the station she hadn't marked them tardy. Violet had picked up Cricket's books and set them on a desk next to hers.

Between the swelling and the bandages, Cricket could not hold a pencil very well at all. She could barely hold open a book. She was miserable. She looked over at Maryellen, who when Rachel's back was turned and stuck her tongue out at her. Cricket's eyes narrowed and she broke a piece of chalk in half and sent it sailing across the room. It made contact with the middle of Maryellen's forehead.

Maryellen whimpered and clapped her hand to her forehead. Cricket just smiled proudly as the rest of the class started to laugh. Rachel turned quickly trying to catch whatever trouble may have occurred, but missed it. From what she could gather it looked like Cricket and Maryellen had just had an exchange of some sort. Rachel hoped that whatever Cricket just did would keep the waters calm until recess. Maryellen didn't make eye contact with anyone for the rest of the morning.

At recess, Cricket was finally able to ask Violet if she would like to stay over on Saturday night and attend church with her family on Sunday. Violet promised to ask her parents, but she was sure they would let her. They had been trying to get her to be more social for months now especially after Carrie left.

The rest of the day went on without incident, but on the way home, Cricket felt like someone was following her. She was scared it might be Maryellen so she quickened her steps until she reached home. Her mother gasped at the state of her hands when Cricket walked through the door. Cricket told her mother that she tripped and the bandages were just to keep dirt out. She told them that Buck had told her to take the bandages off when she went to bed.

After dinner, Cricket pretended to do her homework and started to reread the part in _Stolen Summer_ where Tristan tended Helena's injured hands. When she found the passage in the book she laid down on her bed. She wanted to imagine the scene as if she was Helena and Buck was Tristan.

_Helena placed her injured hands gingerly into the basin full of warm water. Her wounds stung her as she submerged each hand. She hoped to gently wash the dirt and sweat out her wounds, but the pain made in nearly impossible. It was silly of her to have ridden away on her horse without riding gloves but she was angry with her father for threatening to dismiss Tristan. She didn't hear the door open behind her as she gasped and winced from the pain of the water hitting her raw broken skin._

_A shirtless Tristan came up behind her and trailed kisses down the creamy expanse of her neck. He reached his strong arms around her caressing her curves. She soon forgot the pain in her hands._

Cricket was pretty sure she would have forgotten all about the pain in her hands too if Buck had come up from behind her and started to kiss her neck. She could remember how gently he rolled up her shirt sleeve and how he carefully dabbed the salve onto her skin. His hands should have felt rough on her skin, but he was so gentle she didn't notice the work hardened calluses. She knew the moment didn't mean to Buck what they meant to her, but she treasured it all the same.

_Her breathing became ragged and her eyelids grew heavy. She wanted to touch Tristan but she couldn't. All she could do was enjoy the caresses and touches he was giving her. Then it came to her. She couldn't touch Tristan with her hands but she could explore him with her lips that were swollen with need like two ripe plums. She started by just brushing her lips against the sun bronzed skin of his arms. She turned and laid feathery kisses all the way up to his neck until she found his lips. They were soft and quickly parted for her assault. Her tongue danced and made swirling motions inside his mouth. He moaned softly at the sweet invasion of his senses. He tasted the sweetness of her soul in every thrust of her tongue._

Cricket had only kissed Buck once and there wasn't any tongue dancing or swirling. She wondered how that would feel. She wondered if Violet had ever kissed a boy with her tongue. She thought she might ask her tomorrow and hopefully Violet would also tell her if she could spend the night on Saturday. To say she was looking forward to it was an understatement. Cricket had missed out on so many things being a sickly child. She had never been to a birthday party much less ever had a friend over.


	5. Chapter 5

Cricket's hands were much better in the morning when she woke up. The night air seemed to have done them a world of good. The swelling was down and the salve seemed to prevent any sort of infection from setting in. She could grip things better today too.

Cricket decided that Maryellen would need to be carefully watched from now on. She had been thinking about other things on her way to school yesterday and Maryellen had taken advantage of it. Today, Cricket would try to be more aware of her surroundings like Buck always was. She didn't know how he did it. Maybe he just kept himself from getting too focused on one thing. Yesterday would be the last time she would let Maryellen get the best of her. At least she hoped it would be.

Cricket was just on the edge of town when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned her startled look turned to a smile as Violet ran up to meet her. Jesse slipped in from the side too. Cricket smiled at the escort to school. She wondered if every friendship was like this or if Violet and Jesse were special. Violet was looking excited today. Cricket hoped it was good news about the sleep over.

"My parents gave me permission to stay over at your house on Saturday night," Violet said excitedly.

Cricket beamed. "I have so many ideas what we can do," Cricket said quickly. The girls ran off to school leaving Jesse alone with his thoughts.

Jesse rolled his eyes slightly. He was conflicted. On the one hand he was glad Cricket was starting to become friends with the girls her age and acting more like a girl, but on the other hand he was kind of missing his best friend. He was feeling a little jealous of Violet. Cricket had been acting all weird now for over a week. She seemed starrier eyed over Buck and he wondered what changed. He wondered if Buck had said something or did something that made her feel like he liked her more than he really did. Perhaps he would have a man to man talk with Buck later. He warned him not to break her heart and Jesse could see Cricket was headed for a fall. He could only ask Buck to be gentle if it came to that. As Jesse got closer to school, he saw Buck and Jimmy casually observing the goings on around the schoolhouse. He thought they must be making sure Maryellen didn't try anything or the Cricket didn't get into a fight. He was kind of glad that Cricket and Violet for that matter didn't notice the boys extra attention to their journey to school. It would be all they would talk about at lunch time. He was sure he didn't have the strength to endure that kind of torture.

Cricket stopped and watched Rachel walk toward the school. Her blouse was a little lower cut than usual and she saw Buck take a lingering look. Her eyes narrowed and she revisited her jealousy of Rachel's 'heaving bosoms.'

After enduring a morning full of sarcasm, snide faces, and outright spite, Rachel decided it was time for her and Cricket to have a little talk. She decided to keep Cricket back from recess and get to the bottom of whatever was eating at the girl.

"Cricket, what is the matter with you today?" Rachel asked.

Cricket shifted uncomfortably in her chair and tried to look irritated and even sighed a few times for good measure. She was sure she could wait Rachel out.

"Have I done something that has upset you?" Rachel asked. She was trying very hard not to lose her temper with Cricket. The girl had been so moody lately. She was sure it was just growing pains.

"Rachel, how do I get 'heaving bosoms' like you?" Cricket asked almost sadly. "I saw Buck looking at yours today and I want 'heaving bosoms' too."

"Heaving bosoms?" Rachel asked and looked at Cricket curiously. "Cricket, where in God's name, have you been picking up language like that?"

"My mama has some books she hides under the bed and I found them one day when I was bored," Cricket answered. "It's true though, you have 'heaving bosoms.'"

Rachel pulled her shawl up a little closer to her neck as she was suddenly feeling a little self conscious about her neckline.

"Cricket I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lu…er another young lady," Rachel said. "The good lord gave women breasts for one purpose and one purpose only –to nurse children."

"But boys like them though, don't they?" Cricket asked.

"Cricket, sweetheart…" Rachel started to say.

"Buck liked looking at yours though," Cricket stated. "I saw him smile."

Rachel put her hand up to her forehead and started to massage her temples. This was not going well. Rachel didn't know how to complete her thought about men seeing women as wet nurses without Cricket defending Buck's honor. Buck was a whole other issue. When she got back to the station he was going to get an earful. So help her!

"Cricket why don't you go outside and eat your lunch," Rachel said giving up. Cricket had a mother and that mother should be having this conversation with Cricket not her.

Somehow Rachel got through the rest of the school day. She just kept replaying everything in her mind. This poor little girl had parents that for some reason only chose to pay attention to her when she was missing or sick. Rachel was at her wits end. She wasn't Cricket's mother but somehow she ended up having all the hard conversations with the girl.

Buck was another story altogether. Rachel had a one track mind as she left the schoolhouse and headed straight for the Express station. She didn't know where Buck was right now, but she knew he wasn't on a run and she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Lou and Kid were lounging on the bunkhouse porch. They all stood up looking wildly at one another as Rachel barreled toward them. They all ran inside the bunkhouse to look busy. Rachel burst through the door and looked to have murder on her mind. She looked around the room searching each of the scared faces for the one she needed to have words with.

"Where's Buck?" she asked between gritted teeth.

"What'd he do, Rachel?" Lou asked as she backed up toward Kid.

"Never you mind," Rachel said trying to keep her temper under control. "Well, where is he?"

"I think I saw him near the barn earlier," Kid said putting a protective arm around Lou.

Rachel turned on her heel and marched out to the barn. On her way there she encountered more riders. Jimmy gave her a wide berth as did Ike and Noah. Fear was visible on their faces. Cody decided to stop her.

"Outta my way, Cody," Rachel said seething.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Cody asked.

"I just need to have a word with Buck," she said, "Now out of my way."

Cody didn't need to be told a third time. He stepped aside so Rachel could get to her destination.

Rachel swung the barn door open angrily and spotted her prey. The ruckus startled Buck and he dropped the curry brush he was holding.

"Rachel, you scared me," Buck said catching his breath.

"Buck, I haven't even begun to scare you," Rachel said moving to corner him.

Buck's eyes widened in fear as his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Buck, do you remember me asking you boys to treat me with dignity and respect?" Rachel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, yes?" Buck answered swallowing hard. He was still unclear what was going on. He started to look down at the toes of his boots.

"You keep those eyes where I can see them, young man," Rachel almost yelled.

"Rachel, what is this about?" Buck asked. He understood he was in trouble but he had no idea what for.

"You really don't know?" Rachel asked in response.

Buck shook his head slowly keeping eye contact with Rachel.

"Cricket was acting out in class today and when I asked her about it, she said she wanted…" Rachel trailed off.

"Wanted what?" Buck asked.

"Well she used the term 'heaving bosoms,'" Rachel said, "When I asked why, she said that I had them and you were looking at them and smiling."

Buck felt his jaw drop a little and his face blush.

"Now, there's nothing wrong with appreciating a woman's assets," Rachel qualified. "At your age I'm sure all of you boys do it. You should just be a little more discreet with your leering."

"I wasn't leering, there was a dragonfly," Buck said suddenly trying to look anywhere but down.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"There was a dragonfly on your shawl, near your…" Buck said trailing off. "I was smiling at the dragonfly."

"Uh huh," Rachel said unconvinced. "Well next time a 'dragonfly' lands on me make sure no one else is watching before you smile at it alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Cricket woke up the next morning with a tummy ache. It didn't hurt a lot, just enough to bother her. She thought about asking her mother if she could stay home from school, but requests like that usually sent her mother into hysterics. She never asked to stay home and when she did she was usually really sick. Her mother would keep her home and in bed for a week. Cricket did not want that to happen so she thought she could just deal with the dull ache.<p>

She walked to school and everything was fine. She looked over at the Pony Express station and noticed that the riders were all moving around busily. She tried to find Buck and when she did she tried to catch his eye. He didn't look at her, but something in the way he carried himself today told her that he was angry or at the very least displeased. Cricket thought perhaps she may have gotten Buck in trouble by telling Rachel he was looking at her.

Cricket moped through morning lessons. Both Jesse and Violet looked at her with concern. Cricket was so quiet even Rachel was worried. Rachel was going to pull Cricket aside at lunch time but she disappeared and did not reappear after Rachel rang the bell to call the children back to class. Rachel decided to pull Violet aside and find out where Cricket had gotten lost to.

"She's locked herself in the outhouse and won't come out," Violet said in a whisper.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, Rachel," Violet answered quietly, "She kept telling me to go away."

"Violet, I'm putting you in charge of the class for a few minutes," Rachel said. She gave the class a reading assignment and left the school building.

Rachel gently knocked on the outhouse door. "Cricket, are you in there honey?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, please go away," Cricket said sadly.

"Cricket, what's the matter?" Rachel asked with her concern building.

"I can't make it stop," Cricket said almost crying. "I think I'm dying."

"You can't make what stop, Honey?" Rachel asked. She didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm bleeding and it won't stop."

"Let me see, Sweetheart," Rachel pleaded.

"I can't show you, it's too embarrassing."

"Where are you bleeding from?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Cricket didn't say anything but Rachel could hear her sniffle.

"Sweetheart, please let me help you," Rachel begged. "Where is the blood coming from?"

"Down there," Cricket said after she sniffled again.

"Down where?" Rachel asked not understanding.

"You know, down there."

"Oh," Rachel gasped as she realized what was happening.

Rachel didn't have time for this right now. She had school to teach, but she needed to help her. Rachel looked over to the station and searched frantically for Lou. Unfortunately the only rider she could see was Buck. Cricket would be mortified if he showed up here right now.

"Oh, no," Rachel said under her breath as Buck noticed her distress and started walking toward her.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Buck asked when he was close enough for Rachel to hear him.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Cricket said from inside the outhouse, "This isn't happening."

"Buck, I need you to go find Lou," Rachel said looking him in the eye.

"Is that Cricket in there?" Buck asked.

"Yes, and now I need you to go find Lou," Rachel said a little more directly. She tried to turn Buck back to the station.

"Is Cricket alright?" Buck asked concerned.

"She will be once you get Lou," Rachel said trying to keep the exasperation from her voice.

"I could…"

"No, you couldn't, Buck," Rachel insisted, "Please get Lou."

Rachel thought she was going to lose her mind as Buck looked at her with a look of absolute confusion.

"Buck, if you don't get Lou right now I swear to God I really will tell you what's going on," Rachel whispered.

"I'll go get Lou," Buck said as his face flushed slightly as he realized the problem was something of a distinctly female nature. He turned around and jogged back to the station and sent Lou back to Rachel.

Rachel and Lou were finally able to coax Cricket out of the outhouse and Lou took her back to the station.

Cricket was sporting a total body blush. She didn't understand how Lou could help her with something this embarrassing. Lou was a boy after all.

"Cricket, there's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else," Lou said seriously.

"Ok, Lou," Cricket said still wishing she was hiding in the outhouse.

Lou took a deep breath. "I'm really a girl," she said.

"You are?" Cricket asked astonished. Her mind began to wander as if a whole new avenue for adventures had just opened up for her.

"Yes, and Rachel asked me to help you," Lou said awkwardly.

Lou launched into how a woman's menstrual cycle worked. Cricket looked horrified and Lou tried to make the whole thing seem not so bad.

"You mean this is going to happen every month?" Cricket asked with a little bit of a whimper.

"Well, it won't happen again for a while and then it will happen every month," Lou corrected. "It is part of becoming a woman."

"Well, what if I decide I don't want to become a woman?" Cricket asked.

"We don't get a choice on that," Lou answered with a little bit of a smile.

"Lou, do the other riders know that you're a girl?" Cricket asked.

"Yeah, they all know, why?"

"Do they treat you like a girl even though you wear pants?" Cricket asked.

"More than I'd like sometimes."

"Do they treat you like a little kid?" Cricket asked.

"Cricket, why all the questions?" Lou asked curiously.

"Well, I was just wondering if any of the boys liked you, you know like boys like girls," Cricket answered, "Even though you wear pants and pretend to be a boy."

Lou smiled knowingly. "This is about Buck isn't it?"

"I just want to know if there's hope for me," Cricket sighed. "I don't act like most girls and I don't dress like most girls. Well, neither do you. I just want to know if boys still fall in love with girls like us."

Lou's smile faded. "Oh sweetheart," Lou said hugging Cricket to her, "Of course they do and they are all the more special for it."

"You really think so?" Cricket asked unconvinced.

"Of course I do and I'll let you in on another secret," Lou said quietly, "The Kid and I been together for a while now and I think we might get married someday."

"Really?" Cricket asked giggling. "Has he kissed you?"

"Mmm hmm," Lou hummed smiling.

"Did he use his tongue?" Cricket inquired enthusiastically.

"Cricket, how come you can know about kissing with tongues and not know about your monthly cycle?" Lou asked astonished.

"I've been reading some books my mama had hidden under her bed," Cricket confessed. "People in books never have to deal with that sort of thing."

Lou laughed.

"So have you?" Cricket asked, "Kissed Kid with your tongue? The books make it sound so wonderful and I was just wondering if it was."

"Yeah, I have and it's nice," Lou said. She'd never had these kinds of talks with Theresa so it was kind of fun talking with someone who was like a younger sister.

"I thought it would be," Cricket commented and drifted into a daydream where Buck would kiss her with his tongue. She let a thrill ripple through her as she thought about him.

Lou ruffled Cricket's hair to jar her out of her revelry. "You don't need to grow up so fast you know," Lou warned. "I did and I wish I had it all back. You can take your time and enjoy being the age you are."

"Do you think that Buck will still be here, when I do grow up?" Cricket asked worried.

"He might be, but you never know," Lou said. "People change so much year to year when they are young like us. I remember when I was fourteen; I changed my favorite color just about every week."

"Buck isn't my favorite color, Lou," Cricket protested. "He's my favorite person. Kid's your favorite person, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is, but I didn't know Kid when I was your age," Lou said gently. "You might meet someone else in the future who you like better."

"That's why I wish I was old enough to be Buck's favorite person now," Cricket admitted. "I don't want him to find a favorite person before I'm old enough."

"That's not something you can control," Lou said sagely. "If it is meant to be it will happen. These things cannot be forced."

"I guess you're right," Cricket said sadly.

"Hey cheer up," Lou said smiling, "You became a woman today. That only happens once."

"Does it have to hurt so much?" Cricket asked rubbing her tummy.

"I can make some tea for you," Lou offered, "It helps."

"More tea," Cricket lamented. "Everything in my life seems to be cured with tea. I'm sick of drinking tea."

Lou laughed again. "Well, you'll just have to endure especially if Buck is your favorite person. He can make a tea to fix just about anything."

"Don't tell me Buck taught you how to make this," Cricket sighed.

"Ok, I won't tell you," Lou said grinning.

Lou made a small pot of raspberry leaf tea and poured a cup for Cricket. Cricket stared at it wearily, but decided that since it smelled nice she would give it a try.

"Thanks, Lou," Cricket said after a few sips of tea. "For being my friend."

"Anytime, Cricket," Lou replied.

School was about to let out and Lou walked Cricket out to the school yard. Lou had her arm around Cricket's shoulders as they walked. When they reached the school, Lou gave Cricket a supportive hug and kissed her on the head.

Violet noticed how Maryellen's countenance changed as they both saw the exchange between Lou and Cricket.

"That little slut," Maryellen said seething. "Lou is mine and she can't have him."

Violet let her jaw drop in surprise at what she heard Maryellen say. So, Maryellen had a crush on Lou. She stifled a giggle and just watched as Maryellen got more and more upset. Violet also surmised that Cricket must now know that Lou was a girl, just like she did. Violet ran over to Cricket and decided to walk home with her friend and discuss the latest development.

The wheels were turning in Cricket's mind as bits of a plan of revenge started to take shape in her mind. The school carnival was looking like the only time to once and for all extract revenge on Maryellen. Truthfully, she hoped she would never have to use it as things have seemed to be calm between her and Maryellen, but if tensions flared again, she wouldn't hesitate to use this new found information. Rachel had mentioned something to Cricket this morning about doing a science display or demonstration and Cricket had been too angry with Rachel to really pay attention to what she was talking about. Perhaps she could ask a few questions about the scope of the project tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Buck and Lou were sitting on the bunkhouse porch watching the hustle and bustle of the morning. They watched as more and more kids filtered into the school yard and as the townsfolk went about their daily routines. Buck noticed something out of the ordinary and sat up.

"What's the matter?" Lou asked lazily.

"That group of four girls," Buck answered, "Are they the ones that pick on Cricket?"

Lou sat up and looked where Buck indicated. She squinted and then put on her glasses. "Yeah, they are," she said. "Why would they be going away from school at this time of day?"

"Because that's the way Cricket comes to school," Buck said wearily.

"Do you think they would hurt her?" Lou asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Buck said uncomfortably.

"Well let's go make sure she's alright," Lou said.

The two riders got up off their chairs and walked down the street to where the four girls disappeared.

* * *

><p>As she walked to school the next morning, Cricket was thinking about Saturday night and her time with Violet. She had never had a friend over before and she was hesitant about asking her mother what kind of activities they could occupy themselves with. She thought maybe they could make cookies or something and bring some over to the Express station. They could also read some from the books that Cricket found or maybe plan some sort of adventure. She thought that might be really fun.<p>

Cricket stopped walking as soon as she noticed the wall of girls she was about to walk into. She was on a bridge over a swollen creek and she didn't have anywhere to flee to except back home. She hugged her school books close to her body so they couldn't be batted away or taken.

"What do you want, Maryellen?" Cricket asked wearily.

"I want you to stay away from Lou," Maryellen answered pointedly. "He's the only decent gentleman out of all those riders."

"Yeah, Cricket," Hattie agreed. "We all know you're a wanton girl."

"With your reputation, I'm surprised anyone is ever willingly seen with you," Audrey added.

"Yes, I heard that your mother chased that Jesse James out of your bedroom in the middle of the night," Melanie accused.

Cricket was floored. She didn't know anyone knew about that other than her, Jesse, her own mother, and Rachel.

"And who knows what vile, disgusting acts you and that Indian have done together," Maryellen taunted.

"Just leave me alone," Cricket pleaded.

"Only if you stay away from Lou," Maryellen demanded. "If anyone is going to be courted by Lou it's going to be me."

Cricket managed to make her face unreadable. She desperately wanted to laugh out loud at the absurdity of Maryellen being in love with a girl masquerading as a boy. She loved the Shakespearian irony of it. It took every ounce of self control she had not to give in to temptation.

"Sure," Cricket agreed when she felt like she could talk and not break into fits of laughter. "Not a problem."

"It better not be a problem," Maryellen threatened.

The girls started to close in on her and Cricket missed the opportunity to run back home as Melanie cut off her only escape route. Cricket dropped her books as Hattie and Melanie each grabbed one of Cricket's arms and Audrey and Maryellen each grabbed a leg.

Fear gripped Cricket because she knew what was coming. The four girls lifted her off the ground and dumped her over the side into the creek. As a sickly child, she never went anywhere or did anything when she was young so Cricket didn't know how to swim. The water was deep and she couldn't keep her head above water for very long. Every time she broke the water's surface she tried to yell or scream for help. It really was her only chance.

Maryellen and her friends panicked and ran away. They thought it would be funny for Cricket to show up to school soaking wet. It never occurred to any of the girls that Cricket couldn't swim.

Buck and Lou were rounding the bend when the four girls ran past them. Both riders heard the splashing and yelling coming from the creek. Buck took off at a run and Lou followed. When they got to the bridge they saw and heard the problem. Cricket was flailing in the water trying and failing to keep her head above the water. Buck quickly took off his gun belt and boots and jumped in just as Cricket started to lose her battle to stay afloat.

Buck cleared the surface and looked around. He couldn't see Cricket anywhere. He quickly dove under the water. Lou waited nervously as time went painfully on. She was starting to get scared as the surface of the water calmed and there was no sign of either Cricket or Buck. Just as she was about to jump in the water after her friends, they emerged. Lou ran to the bank to help Buck with a coughing and sputtering Cricket. Buck put his boots and gun belt back on as Lou rubbed Cricket's back.

As soon as Cricket stopped coughing, she started crying. She didn't understand why these girls hated her so much. She didn't even notice Buck pull her into a hug and rock her. He looked over at Lou who just shrugged. Buck gently picked Cricket up and started walking toward the Express station. Lou walked beside him carrying Cricket's school books.

Rachel stepped off her front porch just in time to see Lou and a soaked Buck and Cricket walk into the station yard.

"What on earth happened to those two?" Rachel asked Lou.

"Those girls that pick on Cricket, threw her into the creek," Lou answered. "I don't think Cricket knows how to swim."

"That poor girl," Rachel said.

"Rachel, can't you do something?" Lou asked.

"Not really," Rachel said wishing it wasn't true. "It didn't happen during the school day or on the school grounds. There isn't anything I can do except tell their parents next time I see them in town."

"I'm going to go help Cricket while Buck gets himself into some dry clothes," Lou said heading for the bunkhouse. Buck had just headed for the barn with a small stack of his clothes leaving Cricket alone.

"Cricket doesn't have to come to school today if she's not feeling up to it," Rachel told Lou.

Lou nodded and headed for the bunkhouse. Cricket ended up staying at the station. She just lay curled up in a ball on Buck's bed while Lou watched over her. Cricket was angry and now Maryellen had attacked her twice without an answer from her. Clearly taking the high road was not working.

* * *

><p>Somehow Cricket made it through the rest of the week without another run in with Maryellen and her friends. Rachel had explained more about what she wanted Cricket to do for a science demonstrationdisplay and Cricket was starting to have some ideas. Perhaps she could put together a contraption like the one she made that caught the bad guys in the mine? She didn't have any really good ideas yet, so she just let it drift to the back of her mind. She had much more fun things to think about anyway. It was finally Saturday. Cricket kept looking outside the window every few minutes. Violet's parents were supposed to drop her off any time now. Cricket couldn't wait.

When Violet finally arrived, Cricket could hardly contain herself. She grabbed Violet by the hand and dragged her into her room.

Cricket and Violet were sitting on the bed and Cricket pulled out her book, _Stolen Summer_, and showed it to Violet.

"What's this?" Violet asked curiously.

"It is a book my mother had hidden in her room," Cricket said casually. "It has all sorts of..."

"All sorts of what?" Violet asked even more curiously. She noticed Cricket's face begin to blush as she paged through parts of the book.

"Here, read this," Cricket said handing Violet the book.

Violet read through the page and her face began to get more and more red.

"Oh my goodness!" Violet exclaimed.

Cricket giggled. "I always think of Tristan as Buck," she said shyly.

"Do you think of yourself as Helena?" Violet asked.

"I try, but my bosoms don't heave," Cricket replied.

"Well, what if you rewrote it?" Violet asked innocently.

"Violet! That is a great idea!" Cricket said with a mischievous smile on her face. "We can write one for you and a boy you like too."

Violet swallowed hard. She liked Cricket, but this was her dearest secret that only one other person on this earth knew about. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to share it yet.

Cricket could see the subtle blush on Violet's cheeks and how she looked at the floor nervously. She immediately understood and remembered the way Violet looked at Jimmy. She liked Jimmy and quite a bit at that.

"I won't tell a soul," Cricket promised solemnly to get Violet to open up to her. She could tell by the way she'd seen Violet look at Jimmy that he was the one.

Violet looked deeply into Cricket's eyes and believed her. She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

"Jimmy is my hero," Violet said shyly. "He saved me from the shadow."

"Jesse said a really bad man attacked you," Cricket said carefully.

Violet just nodded and Cricket didn't want to press her for any more details as she could see the hurt and fear brimming up in her glassy eyes. She wanted to make her feel better.

"Jimmy, huh?" Cricket asked with a reassuring smile. "I think you and Jimmy make a very handsome couple."

"I kissed him once," Violet volunteered cautiously. "Not another soul knows."

Cricket's eyes got big. "Really?" she said in awe. "What was it like?"

"Amazing," Violet said sheepishly. "Have you ever been kissed by a boy?"

"Buck kissed me once," Cricket revealed. "I thought I was going to float away. No one else knows about that either."

Violet and Cricket felt immediately closer to each other. They had both revealed their most precious secret to one another. It was the closest thing to blood sisters they could be without breaking skin.

Cricket grabbed the book again. "I'll rewrite a scene from the book with me and Buck if you write one about you and Jimmy," Cricket gently challenged.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can do that," Violet said with wide eyes.

"Ok, I'll write one about you and Jimmy and you can write one about me and Buck," Cricket suggested.

Violet thought about Cricket's proposition. It would be easier to write if it wasn't about herself. It might even be fun. The two girls set pencil to paper and began to write. They took turns using the book to get phrases and sentence structures and ideas for actions. There was a fair amount of blushing and giggling as they wrote. Violet chewed on the end of her pencil when she was thinking while Cricket was more apt to stick her tongue out of the side of her mouth or chew on her bottom lip. Finally both girls set their pencils down and looked at each other and collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Do you want to read yours first or should I read mine?" Cricket asked.

"Oh go ahead," Violet said self consciously.

Cricket cleared her throat and began reading.

_"Violet looked up from the bar and locked eyes with Jimmy as he walked into the saloon."_

"Wait, what am I doing in a saloon?" Violet protested.

"You're an adult in this story," Cricket explained.

"So I'm a saloon girl?" Violet asked offended.

"No?" Cricket said scribbling something out and quickly making some corrections.

_"Violet looked up from her desk and locked eyes with Jimmy as he walked into the bank."_

"That's much better," Violet said relieved. "Do I own the bank?"

"Yes and you are fabulously wealthy," Cricket confirmed.

"Go on," Violet urged.

_The muscles rippling under his dark patterned shirt quickened her pulse and she wondered if his broad shoulders ever tired of the burden he carried. Violet looked away trying not to let her face betray the fiery love she felt for him. _

"I wouldn't want to hide my love," Violet said.

"It works with the scene...just go with it," Cricket said smiling. She cleared her throat again and continued.

_Jimmy looked around the sal...bank and waited until the last customer left. He locked the door and tossed the key over his shoulder. Without saying a word he quickly crossed the room and swept Violet weightlessly into his arms. The warmth of his arms was so male, so bracing. She was almost overcome. She locked herself into his embrace and buried her hands in his thick hair. Lightly he fingered a loose tendril of hair on her cheek. She looked deeply into his warm brown eyes. He was devastatingly handsome. _

"Wow," Violet sighed. "I've got all these butterflies in my tummy."

"No more interrupting," Cricket admonished lightly, "I'm almost at the best part."

_Jimmy couldn't wait any longer. He longed to capture Violet's lips with his own. He looked down at her and saw her sweet, ripe, trembling lips. They beckoned to him. He lowered his face and brushed his lips against hers. The caress of his lips on hers set her aflame. Violet longed for him to kiss her deeply and fully. Her calm was shattered with hunger for his kisses. Her lips parted and Jimmy pounced on the opportunity and moved his mouth over hers devouring its softness. His tongue sent shivers of desire racing through her and she felt her breasts tingle against the hardness of his chest._

"Oh my goodness gracious," Violet said trying to fan away the crimson hue of her face.

Cricket and Violet started to laugh, but became really quiet when they heard Cricket's mother coming toward the room. They quickly hid the book and their attempts at writing when she came in with some popcorn and mugs of hot cocoa. The girls giggled in relief and pulled out their papers again.

"Your turn," Cricket said with a smile.

"Oh it's not going to be nearly as good as yours, I'm afraid," Violet qualified.

"Just read it," Cricket encouraged.

"Ok, here goes," Violet said and started in on her paragraph.

_Cricket was out behind the schoolhouse cleaning erasers when a familiar boy came riding by._

Cricket shifted uncomfortably on the floor. She knew she needed to be nice, but she really hoped this scene got better.

_Buck jumped down from his horse and rushed over to Cricket. She dropped her erasers and looked longingly into Buck's eyes. "I can't stay away from you anymore," he said. "I never wanted you to try," she said breathlessly back. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately._

Cricket looked at Violet expectantly and then realized that she had finished.

"Well, um, that's not that bad," Cricket lied.

Violet started to laugh. "Oh yes it is," she said between fits of giggles.

"Ok, yes it is," Cricket agreed and started giggling too. "Let's see if we can fix it."

Violet nodded and passed her sheet of paper over to Cricket.

"Ok, first off can I be in a meadow or something instead of behind the schoolhouse?" Cricket asked. "I hate that schoolhouse."

"I suppose if you can put me in a bank instead of a saloon, I can put you in a meadow," Violet conceded.

Cricket started to mark up Violet's piece of tablet paper with fervor. She crossed out words added some and drew lots of arrows to lines of dialogue and other bits of writing. Finally, she stopped and put the pencil down. She slid the paper over to Violet who read a few lines and blushed.

_Cricket sat writing in her journal against her favorite tree in a meadow full of wild flowers, when she heard the familiar sounds of a horse and rider. She recognized the gait of the horse and knew it could only be one person. _

_Buck jumped from his horse and rushed to Cricket's side. He pulled her roughly almost violently to him._

"_I don't care what anyone says," Buck proclaimed, "I can't stay away from you anymore." _

"_I never wanted you to try," she said breathlessly back. _

_Buck's grip on Cricket softened and the touch of his hands on her was almost unbearable in its tenderness. He gazed deeply into her sparkling emerald eyes and his lips slowly descended to meet hers. Cricket trembled in anticipation. First he kissed the tip of her nose, then her eyes, and finally he satisfyingly kissed her mouth with a series of shivery kisses. She felt transported to a soft and wispy cloud._

Cricket and Violet broke into of laughter at the conclusion of the scene.

"I wish it could be that way now," Cricket lamented. "He's always around to save me just like the other day at the creek. I wish I could thank him with the kinds of kisses we just wrote about."

"Maybe someday you will," Violet said supportively.

"I doubt it," Cricket whined, "Buck treats me like a kid."

Violet chewed her bottom lip and looked away from Cricket.

"What?" Cricket asked. "Do you think I'm just a kid too?"

"Oh, no, never," Violet said. "It's just…sometimes you kinda dress a little bit…sorta like a kid."

Cricket went through a range of emotions from offended to shocked, but then realized that Violet was right. She did dress like a kid and was treated like a kid. Ladies didn't wear pants. They wore dresses and they were treated like ladies.

"I don't think I have any clothes that would make me look more grown up," Cricket said sadly.

"Well, let's take a look," Violet suggested.

Violet started rummaging through Cricket's clothes and appraising them. Then she sorted them by putting things in two different piles.

"I think this is a good place to start," Violet said indicating the pile on her left. "Most of these look like they are too small."

"They are," Cricket said. "See, I don't have anything to wear."

"We can use them in a new creation," Violet said. "Does your mother have any _Godey's Lady's Books_ around? We could look at some of the pictures and get some ideas."

Cricket's mother was overjoyed when the two girls wanted to look at dress patterns in her back issues of _Godey's Lady's Book_. She clutched her hand to her heart and started to get misty eyed. Cricket thought she heard her mother mumble something about thanking God that her little darling was acting more like a young lady.

They decided to salvage the skirt off of a dress that was too small. They would attach some fabric at the top of it and use it as a long petticoat of a sort so that the skirts would look double tiered. Most of Cricket's clothes were from the same color family so coordinating the fabrics was pretty easy. Violet grabbed a needle and thread and a pair of scissors and started to go to work.

Violet handed Cricket a plain soft yellow dress and asked her to put it on. Cricket looked at her and then quickly changed into the butter yellow frock. Violet then handed her the petticoat she made. It was a plaid composed mostly of blues with a little bit of yellow that matched the yellow of the dress. Cricket stepped up onto a chair so Violet could mark a hem. Violet looked like a dust cloud of activity as she worked. After she marked the hem they worked on the bodice of the dress. There were some nice elements from the plaid dress that Violet thought would look nice on the yellow one. Violet took out the scissors and changed the high neckline into a scoop neck. She used the left over fabric from the plaid dress to make a binding around the neckline. Violet stood back and appraised her work. She pursed her lips rubbed her chin and an idea came to her. She needed something at the waist to tie everything together. She looked down at the pile of scraps and retrieved the waistband of the plaid dress. Violet pinned it on and stood back and looked at it and smiled. It worked perfectly. Now all they had to do was sew it all together.

While Violet did the sewing, Cricket looked through the book for some fun hairstyles for them both to try. By the time they were ready to start with the hair both girls were exhausted. They could barely keep their eyes open. They decided to try the hairstyles in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Cricket's mother rousted the girls in the morning and there was a flurry of activity in the room as Cricket and Violet got dressed up for church. They took turns doing each other's hair into very sophisticated up dos. Right before looking into the mirror, Violet showed Cricket a trick and pinched the apples of her cheeks. Both girls looked into the mirror and decided it was time to go. They rushed out of the house telling Cricket's parents they wanted to walk.

"Will you look at that," Cody said watching two pretty ladies walk by on their way to church.

Buck and Jimmy looked over to where Cody was pointing. They both smiled appreciatively looking the ladies up and down. Buck felt his lips curl into a goofy grin and then it struck him who he was looking at.

"Cody, that's Cricket and Violet," Buck sputtered. He tried to look away, but couldn't.

"Are you sure, Buck?" Jimmy asked feeling a little dirty. "Cricket and Violet are just little girls, and well, those two are ladies."

"Of course I'm sure, Hickok," Buck said. "Look closely."

Jimmy and Cody both looked over and quickly averted their eyes after they recognized them too.

"We're going to hell, Hickok," Cody said.

"Yes, we are," Jimmy agreed.

"But what a way to go," Cody said smiling.

"Cody!" Jimmy and Buck said together and pulled Cody's hat over his eyes.

Jimmy and Cody decided to go to church and repair the damage to their souls, while Buck began chopping firewood and muttering to himself.

It was a warm day and Buck was working up quite a sweat as his stack of chopped firewood grew. Buck took his shirt off and put his vest back on over his bare chest. He couldn't believe he had been looking at Cricket that way. Cricket was his friend. She was too young for him to have been thinking of her that way even if he didn't recognize her at the time. Buck pulled his work gloves back over his hands and began chopping more firewood.

At the end of church Cricket and Violet stepped outside. Cricket looked over to the station and found Buck. He was chopping firewood and by the look of the pile he was making, she thought he might be troubled. Nobody needed that much firewood this time of year. He was chopping as if on a mission. Cricket was concerned.

"Violet, I think there's something wrong with Buck," Cricket said leading her friend over to the Pony Express station.

Buck was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't even hear the girls approach.

"Buck, is everything alright?" Cricket asked.

Buck jumped back startled by the intrusion to thoughts. He looked over at the object of his frustration. She looked older. It was disconcerting.

"I'm fine, why?" Buck stammered setting the ax down.

"You've got enough firewood chopped to heat the bunkhouse throughout the next couple of winters," Violet answered gently.

"Oh," Buck said holding his vest closed with crossed arms. "I guess I had a lot on my mind."

"Anything we could help you with?" Cricket asked.

"No, no, I don't need any help," Buck said quickly.

"Okay," Cricket said, "Well, we just stopped by to say hello."

Cricket and Buck just stood there not knowing what to do or say next. Violet covered her mouth with the tip of her hand and tried very hard to suppress her urge to giggle.

"Um, hello?" Buck said in an unsure voice.

"Well Cricket and I have to go now, don't we Cricket?" Violet said trying to diffuse the awkward scene that was unfolding in front of her.

Cricket acted like she didn't even hear Violet.

"Violet fixed this dress up for me and did my hair," Cricket announced.

"You look very pretty," Buck said. He cringed a little inwardly as soon as the words escaped his lips. Now he was in a bind. He couldn't say he didn't mean it otherwise it would hurt Cricket's feelings and she was beaming. But at the same time he meant it more as a compliment to Violet. He didn't want to lead Cricket on. Although it wasn't a lie, she did look pretty.

"She sure does," Lou said coming to Buck's rescue. "Let me see."

Cricket let Lou twirl her around. Cricket and Violet started to tell Lou all about the dress and their slumber party as Lou deftly led them away from the station.

"You handled that well, Buck," Cody said as he put a hand on Buck's shoulder.

Buck put his face in his hands for a few seconds then abruptly grabbed the ax and started to chop more firewood.

Lou put her arm around Cricket as she started to walk the girls back toward their waiting parents. None of them was aware of the presence of Maryellen who was seething from behind a nearby maple tree.

Maryellen had had it with Cricket. She wouldn't listen so she must be dealt with. Maryellen didn't know what she was going to do. She almost, even though it was sort of accidental, killed Cricket the last time they clashed so she really wasn't sure what would make the girl see reason. Maybe she should attack the thing she cared about most: Her precious Buck. Maryellen flashed an evil grin as a plan formulated in her mind. With any luck she could get courted by Lou and see the Indian hang by the end of the week.

Maryellen gathered her friends on the way to school the next morning and told them the plan. Hattie was a little uncomfortable with the whole thing but the other girls pressured her into following the plan. They just needed to find the right opportunity or if all else failed they needed to create the opportunity. The four girls watched as Buck took the handoff from Kid and rode out of town. He was gone for at least part of the day so they would have to wait until he came back. All they needed to do was get him away from the station alone.

After school the girls gathered again and watched as Buck rode in and handed the Express pouch to Cody. He disappeared into the barn to take care of his horse. From the barn he went into the bunkhouse. It surprised them all when he came back out again. He had changed his clothes and had a bed roll at his side. He started walking toward the outside of town and he was alone. This was the opportune time. The other three girls helped Maryellen get all set up. They helped her tear her dress and messed up her hair. Audrey even smacked Maryellen a couple of times to split her lip and to cause some light bruising on her face. Hattie and Melanie rubbed some dirt on her face and clothes.

The three friends looked over their work and pronounced it perfect. They left Maryellen out in the elements for the final piece of distress. Of course she had some blankets to keep her warm and took shelter in Melanie's parents' barn, but that was beside the point. Maryellen would stumble into town in the morning with quite a story to tell.

Buck just needed to clear his head. It seemed drama with Cricket happened in spurts. It had been mostly quiet for weeks and now this. The poor girl had been through a lot lately and it seemed knowing him was doing her way more harm than good. He knew he promised Cricket that he would be her friend even though those girls teased her. He was starting to have second thoughts especially after she nearly drown, that maybe he shouldn't be her friend anymore. It would be safer for her.

On the other hand, none of this was her fault and she shouldn't be punished for what a few spoiled girls were doing. Maybe if he just tried to stay on the fringe he could be a friend and not become drawn into the conflict. Maybe that was the better course of action. Buck sat back against a tree, closed his eyes, and let the noises of twilight fill his thoughts. There was nothing he liked better than to hear the sounds of the earth. He needed to do more of this. In the white world he sometimes felt his connection to the earth weaken. It was times like now where he just needed to listen to the earth and know he was alright. He decided to stay the night and listen to the sounds he had been too busy to hear. In the morning he would pray to the rising sun. Maybe he would get some clarity then.

About an hour after sunrise, Buck walked back into the station and went to sleep. He had been up all night meditating and he was kind of tired. He had the day off today and the others were out doing chores. Breakfast was over, so his sleep wouldn't be interrupted. Buck was just about asleep when he heard a lot of yelling. It sounded like Teaspoon was defending one the riders again. Buck just wanted to sleep so he put the pillow over his head. He didn't want to know what one of his friends did now. He was sure he would find out anyhow and just hoped it would be later.

Buck heard the bunkhouse door open and tried to pretend he was asleep. Maybe the person who entered would turn around and leave. His hopes were dashed when he heard Teaspoon's voice.

"Wake up, Son," Teaspoon said while giving Buck a gentle shake. "I need to ask you some questions."

Buck sat up confused. Why would Teaspoon need to ask him anything?

"Teaspoon, I just got in," Buck said, "Can't this wait until later. I didn't see anyone do anything."

"Buck, I need to know where you were last night," Teaspoon said seriously.

"I was out by that stand of trees near widow's knoll, why?" Buck answered.

"Anybody see you?" Teaspoon asked.

"No," Buck answered.

"Damn," Teaspoon said.

"Teaspoon, what's this all about?" Buck asked with his concern growing.

"A young girl was attacked last night," Teaspoon answered soberly. "She said you done it."

"Teaspoon, that's crazy," Buck said defensively, "I would never do something like that."

"I know," Teaspoon said. "Since you ain't got no alibi for last night I'm gonna have to lock you up."

"Teaspoon, you know I didn't do it," Buck protested and sitting upright.

"I'll sort it out, Buck," Teaspoon reassured him. "But I'm going have to put you in jail until I do. You'll be safer there."

Buck could hear the rumbling of the crowd outside and looked back at Teaspoon. "The people out there don't want me in Jail do they?" he asked.

"No, they reckon you're guilty," Teaspoon answered. "Jimmy, Kid, Noah, and Cody will help me get you to the jail safely."

Buck swallowed hard and looked at Teaspoon with an expression of panic.

"It'll be alright, Son," Teaspoon said putting a hand on Buck's arm. "I'll make sure of it."

Teaspoon and the riders got Buck safely across town to the jail. Buck walked into the cell and laid down on the cot. This was not how he had envisioned his day. He knew this was a giant mistake, but he couldn't prove it. Teaspoon had the riders taking turns hanging around the jail just to make sure no one decided to take the law into their own hands. After he calmed himself of the worry, Buck was able to drift off to sleep.

Cricket sat on the jailhouse floor and poked her face between the bars of Buck's cell. She was really worried. Maryellen had gone too far this time. She was angry, but couldn't keep her focus on that anger. She looked at Buck. He was sleeping and he looked so pretty. She remembered a part in her book where Tristan was framed for murder and Helena kept vigil next to his cell against her father's wishes. Metal bars could not quiet their hunger for each other. Cricket stifled a giggle and pulled out the book and turned to the page she was looking for.

_Tristan paced nervously in his jail cell. He knew why he was there. He was there because of his love for Helena. Well, the bars of his cell could not contain the love he felt for her. He saw her come through the doors of the jailhouse and the look on her face stopped his heart. He reached for her from behind the bars and she came like a moth to the flame. _

_Tears trembled on Helena's eyelids and slowly found their way down her cheeks. It was so unfair that her Tristan was here. He would never hurt anyone. Helena pressed her body up against the bars. Swallowing the sob that rose in her throat, she looked deeply into his eyes. Tristan reached his work worn hand up and held her delicate face. He didn't know what his future held if he had one at all. He suddenly pulled her toward him crushing her body against the bars and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss left her warm and confused, but she knew there was hope. She broke the kiss and vowed to save him. _

She sighed heavily and Buck began to stir. Cricket knew what she needed to do. She needed to clear Buck's name and that would start with a visit to Maryellen.

Maryellen was still at the doctor's office resting. Cricket knocked gently on the door and the doctor let her in. She asked if she could see Maryellen. The doctor took her name and went inside to check on his patient. Cricket looked around the room. There was all manner of interesting contraptions hanging on the walls and the whole place had a peculiar smell. Cricket figured it must be a mixture of all the medicine that gets kept around a doctor's office. The doctor came out a little while later and told Cricket she could visit with her friend for a few minutes.

Cricket walked in the room where Maryellen was resting and sat down in a spindle chair next to her bed. Maryellen just looked over at her and smirk.

"I wondered how long it would take you to come here," Maryellen said tauntingly.

"I know Buck didn't do this to you," Cricket said accusingly. "I want you to take it back."

"I could be persuaded to do that," Maryellen said cloyingly. "If..."

"If what?" Cricket asked. She would do just about anything to clear Buck's name.

"I warned you to stay away from Lou," Maryellen said angrily. "Now you can see I meant it."

Cricket's expression hardened. She hated that Maryellen was using her friends as pawns.

"What do want me to do?" Cricket asked almost emotionlessly.

"I want you to get Lou to court me," Maryellen said. "The two of you looked pretty chummy, and I want you to use your influence on him."

"Then you'll tell the truth and clear Buck's name?" Cricket asked seriously.

"Then I'll think about it," Maryellen answered smugly. "I'm sure I can come up with more things for you to do for me too."

Cricket got up and walked toward the door. She was too angry at Maryellen to think straight and she needed help with the plan. She decided to wander back to the jailhouse and see if Buck was awake yet.

Buck was still sleeping so Cricket sat back down on the floor and put her head between the bars again. She was frowning and moping. Teaspoon looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" Teaspoon asked.

"No, Teaspoon, I'm not, but I'm in better shape than Buck," she answered.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Maybe," Cricket answered. "I'm going to try to clear Buck, but I don't have a good plan."

"I'm pretty good with plans," Teaspoon volunteered. "Maybe I can help."

"I went to see Maryellen," Cricket said.

"Oh, I see," Teaspoon commented.

"She said she'd think about clearing Buck's name if I did something for her," Cricket reported. "I knew she was lying."

Teaspoon's eyes narrowed. He had questioned Maryellen himself and warned her about what her accusations could do to another person. He wanted her to be sure, because it wouldn't be so easy to undo if she was mistaken. Now to find that Maryellen was playing a game with Buck's life, really got Teaspoon's dander up.

"I'm sorry, Teaspoon," Cricket said turning to look at Teaspoon. "This is entirely my fault. If I had just..."

"Cricket this ain't your fault," Teaspoon said with controlled anger. "That girl is just mean spirited. Buck and Rachel both have been telling me how she's been tormenting you."

"But that's just it," Cricket defended. "If I didn't like Buck so much she would have just left him alone."

Buck slowly opened his eyes as he listened to the conversation happening in front of him. He tried to control his anger at the situation. He knew none of this was Cricket's fault. She was as much of a victim of this girl as he was. Honestly, he had been feeling almost the same things as Cricket. He thought knowing him was bringing her pain and torment, but now he realized that Maryellen was just bad to the core and it wouldn't have mattered. Maryellen wanted to hurt Cricket and she'd find a way to do it no matter who else she hurt in the process.

"Sweetheart, that girl is unhappy and just plain mean," Teaspoon said. "If it weren't you, it'd be someone else. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, but..."

"No 'buts' about it," Teaspoon said, "Now why don't you go to on over to the station. The rest of the boys are there trying to come up with a plan too and I think you could help them out with that."

"Alright, Teaspoon," Cricket said getting up to leave. "Will you tell Buck I came by to check on him?"

"I sure will," Teaspoon said grinning as he watched Buck close his eyes.

Cricket wandered over to the bunkhouse and heard the riders trying to talk over each other. She opened the door and moved to the table and sat beside Jesse. She put her elbows on the table and propped her head up and just watched as Jimmy and Kid argued with each other on the best way to help Buck.

"What's the matter, Cricket?" Jesse asked over the others. The other voices faded and looked over at the forlorn girl sitting at the table.

"I went to see Maryellen," Cricket said, "Tried to make her see reason. It's hopeless."

"Come on, Cricket," Jesse said, "You never give up. I know there's a plan in your head somewhere."

"It would never work," she said.

"Why don't you let us be the judge of that," Kid said kindly.

"Well, you see, she has a crush on one you riders," Cricket said, "And she said she would be willing to 'think' about changing her story about Buck if I set her up with the rider she likes. It is hopeless. There is no guarantee that she would change the story if I did and that would draw another person into her web."

"Well, I think that should be our decision," Cody said, "I would be willing to escort her somewhere if it helps get Buck cleared and I think the rest of us would too."

Cricket squirmed a little.

"Well, who does she have her mean little eyes on?" Cody probed.

Cricket muttered something so softly the other riders couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, Cricket, but I don't think any of us actually heard you," Kid said.

"It will never work," Cricket said frustrated. "She likes Lou."

There was shocked silence and then a few laughs as the boys processed the information.

"I think you underestimate this revelation, Cricket," Cody said smiling. "I think we can beat Maryellen at her own game."

"Hold on," Kid said protectively, "I don't think it is a good idea for Lou to get involved. Her secret might get out."

"I think that should be Lou's decision," Jimmy said standing square to Kid as if making a challenge.

"And I really do think it should be my decision," Lou said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice, "But thanks for your concern, Jimmy."

The bunkhouse was quiet for a few moments as the riders and Cricket tried to figure out a plan.

"I want to do this for Buck," Lou said finally. "I'll deal with the consequences. Buck's life is on the line not mine."

"Lou, are you sure?" Kid asked.

Lou looked at all the faces around the table and nodded. "Let's try not to let my secret out, but if it comes to that I'm prepared to let it out," she said.

Cricket started to cry silently to herself. Lou noticed and asked the boys to give her a few minutes. The boys obliged and left Lou and Cricket alone in the bunkhouse.

"Hey, Sweetie, what's the matter?" Lou asked.

"This is all my fault," Cricket lamented. "If you all weren't my friends then none of this would ever have happened."

"Look at me, Cricket," Lou said turning Cricket's face toward her.

"I won't let you take responsibility for Maryellen's bad behavior," Lou admonished. "This is the right thing to do. Buck is like a brother to me and I would do this to save him no matter what kind of trouble he was in or what caused it. I would do it for any of them."

"Well, then I have an idea," Cricket said wiping her eyes. "I mean if you're up to it."

"Should I get the rest of the boys in here?" Lou asked.

"Yep, I'm going to need everyone's help if we're going to pull this off," Cricket said, "It is time Maryellen learns exactly who she's dealing with."

"There's my girl!" Lou said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'm in tech rehearsals for theatre production this week so the last chapter might not get posted until the weekend...**


	8. Chapter 8

Lou called the others into the bunkhouse and they all put their heads together as Cricket explained her plan.

The riders looked around at each other in stunned silence.

"I told you she was a genius," Jesse said proudly.

"Cricket, remind me never to get on your bad side," Kid remarked uncomfortably after all the details were laid out.

"I guess I should go and visit Maryellen," Cricket announced. "We need to put this plan in motion before Buck runs out of time."

Cricket arrived at the Doctor's office and asked to see Maryellen again. She was resting and was more than happy to entertain Cricket for a few minutes.

"Well?" Maryellen demanded.

"Well, I'm going to have to insist that you write a statement clearing Buck before I'll set you up with Lou," Cricket explained. "You can give it to me after you meet with him, but you need to write it and I need to read it before I'll agree. I also think that someone other than you should keep hold of it. I think Hattie would be a good choice." Cricket had noticed that Hattie seemed a little uncomfortable when she saw her last.

Maryellen thought about it for a few minutes and decided to go along with it. What she really wanted was to meet privately with Lou and from there she knew Lou would want to court her. She was quite a catch after all. She and Lou would be set for life; her father would make sure of it. Her father gave her whatever she wanted. This would be no exception.

"Fine," Maryellen said very self satisfied. "Do you have paper, pen and ink?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Cricket said trying not to give away her glee. She took out her tablet and a pen and ink set and put them on the bedside table.

Maryellen took the pen and dipped it in the ink well. She began to write the requested document.

"I want to Lou to escort me to the school carnival," Maryellen demanded, "I'll meet him behind the schoolhouse after school tomorrow."

"Consider it arranged," Cricket said angrily. Cricket was acting her little heart out. She couldn't let on that Maryellen was playing right into her hands. "Um, Maryellen?"

"What is it?" Maryellen asked regally.

"I need an assistant to help me demonstrate my science project," Cricket answered.

"I don't know about that," Maryellen said dismissively.

"Oh but you see, I need someone who is pretty to do it," Cricket baited, "and you are the prettiest girl in school. I was also thinking that I should nominate you for Carnival Queen."

"Carnival Queen?" Maryellen asked suddenly interested. "There is no such thing."

"But don't you think there should be?" Cricket asked. "I'm sure Rachel will allow it if enough of us are in favor. I'm sure I can convince Jesse and Violet that it's a good idea."

"Well naturally there should be and I am the most worthy candidate," Maryellen agreed.

"You sure are," Cricket said with a fake sincere smile. "I think the Carnival Queen should be involved in all the festivities. Just think, you would be the real star of my science project demonstration, not me."

"Well that is true," Maryellen said greedily. "I mean look at you. Why would anyone pay attention to you when they could just look at me?"

Cricket smiled to cover her anger. She was so close now and couldn't risk ruining it.

"Exactly," Cricket said. "I just need some information from you before I go…for the presentation."

"Also, before you go, Cricket, we need to talk about my afternoon with Lou," Maryellen said.

Maryellen laid out her demands and Cricket reluctantly agreed to all of them. It was what she was expecting but she didn't want Maryellen to know that. She needed her to believe she was being quite demanding. Cricket knew it would make her feel in control of the situation.

"Next thing you'll probably want is for me to bake a pie for the two of you to share," Cricket said with all the annoyance she could muster. She crossed her arms to complete her look of absolute loathing and resistance. She just hoped Maryellen would take the bait.

"What a great idea, Cricket," Maryellen said smiling evilly. "I will take that pie and it had better be good."

It was really hard for Cricket to contain her excitement. Seeming happy or overconfident could tip her hand.

"Oh, it will be," Cricket assured her, "Lou is my friend and I wouldn't skimp on a friend."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cricket," Maryellen said victoriously.

Cricket skipped off to the jailhouse. She told the riders, Violet, and Jesse to meet her there after her conversation with Maryellen. Buck would be awake by then and she could tell him the plan too.

Cricket thought about the carnival as she walked back. The school carnival was an annual event put on by the school board to raise funds for text books and other supplies for the school. The whole town usually got involved in it. Cricket was new to town and so were the Express riders, so they just kind of followed everyone else's lead. Teaspoon volunteered the station, riders, and horses for pony rides for a penny all the proceeds would go to the school fund. The saloon girls were going to have a kissing booth and Tompkins was donating a bunch of penny candy to be sold at the event. There were several games of chance being put up for the carnival tomorrow too. It looked like it would be a grand event and everyone in the town would be there.

Cricket walked into the jail and looked at Violet, Jesse, and the riders. A victorious smile spread across her lips and everyone let out the breath they were holding. Buck, however, just sat in the cot with his head in his hands.

"Phase one of the plan is done," Cricket announced. She looked to Teaspoon and reported, "Maryellen wrote a document clearing Buck's name."

"Did you read it?" Teaspoon asked.

"Yes," Cricket confirmed, "It said she was sure it was not Buck."

"She's going to give it to Hattie to hold onto and I think Hattie will crack if you ask her for it," Cricket assured them and looked at Teaspoon who nodded. "She didn't look all that comfortable about what Maryellen did. Now we can start phase two."

"Do we really need to go through with phase two after Teaspoon gets the paper?" Violet asked shyly. "I mean couldn't this just escalate things more?"

"When we're through with that little rat she'll never show her face around here again," Cricket said. "Phase two will end it and there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that Buck is innocent. I don't think we could count on Maryellen to behave after just phase one."

"So what is all included in phase two?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Jesse, you and me are going to nominate Maryellen as our carnival queen," Cricket said.

"There's no such thing as a carnival queen," Violet said.

"I know, it came to me while I was talking to Maryellen," Cricket said. "We'll need to convince Rachel but Maryellen's all for it. All of her friends will support it too. Rachel will be out voted."

"You better let Violet convince Rachel," Jesse suggested. "Rachel likes her better than us."

"Phase three is my science project," Cricket said. "This is where I'm going to need the most help."

Cricket sat on the floor and the other riders sat down around her.

"What is this contraption supposed to do again?" Noah asked.

"It's a lie detector machine," Cricket said with a giggle.

"Does it actually work?" Noah asked.

"No," Cricket replied, "that's why I need help with it. We only need to convince Maryellen and the audience that it works."

"Well what does it look like?" Kid asked.

"I have a drawing here," Cricket said as she pulled out a couple of pieces of paper and laid them out on the floor so the riders looked it over. Buck moved closer to the bars so he could see as well. Cricket also pulled out a piece of paper with all the supplies she would need.

"Here's the plan," Cricket said as the riders huddled in. "Lou, you've got to make sure Maryellen doesn't back out."

"I think I can do that," Lou said smiling.

"I'm going to lock her into some wrist restraints in a witness box," Cricket said. "She might have second thoughts."

"What are you going to tell her about the wrist restraints?" Lou asked.

"She needs to put them on in order for the machine to work," Cricket said. "It is the point of contact with the machine and then there will be a wire from the box to the machine."

"Oh, I see," Lou said nodding.

"Cody, I'm going to need your help drawing a crowd and keeping it," Cricket said.

"I know I can do that," Cody bragged. "I have always been a natural showman."

Jimmy pushed Cody over. "Well, I have," Cody said wounded.

"I know and we are going to capitalize on that," Cricket said soothing Cody's ego.

"Noah, Kid, I need you guys to make the machine work from back stage," Cricket explained. "When Maryellen tells the truth, Kid you pull the lever on the right side of the stage as you face the audience."

"What does that do?" Kid asked curiously.

"It releases one of your baseballs and it rolls down a series of ramps," Cricket explained. "When the baseball reaches the bottom, it releases another lever that pushes a pair of scissors closed. That cuts the string hold a weight which drops onto a bellows. The air from the bellows travels through a tube and gets blown out a whistle. Cody, I will also need you to reset the weight after each time."

"So what do I need to do?" Noah asked.

"When Maryellen tells a lie," Cricket said with a slight giggle, "you pull the lever on the left hand side of the stage."

"I'm afraid to ask what that does," Noah remarked.

All the riders smiled and looked at each other. Buck was getting really interested in the mechanics at work. He had only seen a contraption by Cricket as a finished product. He stayed quiet so he wouldn't distract her.

"Well, I should say that Maryellen is warned and it will be announced to the audience that Maryellen is allowed to lie twice before any consequences hit," Cricket said. "So each time she lies and Noah pulls the lever, a string on a pulley lifts the handle of a coffee pot and pours out the liquid into a coffee cup that is resting on what looks like a small seesaw. When the cup gets full it lowers itself down and raises a dowel that tilts a small platform. A rock on the platform rolls off into a basket and the basket is hanging from the end of a fishing pole. When the rock falls into the basket it tilts the fishing pole. The line on the fishing pole is attached to the bottom edge of a bucket of horse manure. The first two rocks won't tip it all the way, but the third one will."

"You know, I'm really glad you're on our side," Noah said.

"Violet, are you up for baking a custard pie?" Cricket asked.

"Sure why?" Violet asked.

"Maryellen said she wanted one to share with Lou," Cricket answered and then cautioned, "Lou, don't eat any of that pie."

"Why, is it poison?" Lou asked uncomfortably.

"Not exactly," Cricket said squirming a little. "Let's just say it'll go right through you."

Cricket handed Violet a bottle of castor oil with the instruction to only pour a little bit on the top after it is baked and cooled.

"Is this really necessary?" Violet asked.

"No, but I'm really angry with her," Cricket said, "Besides she deserves worse."

"What do you want me to do?" Jimmy asked feeling a little left out.

"Protect Buck," Cricket said looking down. "I don't want anyone coming over here during the carnival thinking Buck isn't protected and hurting him."

"I can do that," Jimmy said smiling and ruffling her hair a bit.

Cricket smoothed her hair back down. She was really starting to hate that. Buck grinned at the death stare Cricket flashed Jimmy.

"Better watch out, Jimmy," Buck said smiling, "she might just save you a piece of pie."

Everyone laughed at the joke and left to get started on their part of the plan. The riders and Jesse went out to build the platform and the backdrop for the stage for Crickets 'science' presentation. Cricket however stayed back to say goodnight to Buck.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Cricket said, "I'm so sorry Maryellen did this to you. I promise she will pay."

Cricket reached inside the bars and took Buck's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Buck turned his hand and lifted hers up and gave the back of her hand a light kiss.

"Thank you," Buck said. "Now you better make sure those boys don't screw up your plan."

Cricket smiled shyly and left to do exactly as Buck suggested.

* * *

><p>Cricket woke and was off to school earlier than she had ever been the next morning. She had some more construction to supervise and she had to convince Rachel that they needed a Carnival Queen. She hoped everything would run smoothly.<p>

Rachel, as it turns out, was amenable to the addition of a Carnival Queen especially after the whole class agreed that they should have one and that Maryellen should be it. Rachel did look suspiciously at Cricket who just batted her eyes and shrugged. She dismissed the class to work on the carnival and Cricket, Violet, and Jesse all went out and helped Lou and the boys with her 'science project.' Lou excused herself at the appropriate time and met Maryellen at the prearranged place. They all wished her good luck.

Cricket and rest of the riders were just finishing up when Maryellen with the help of Rachel proclaimed the carnival open for visitors.

Cricket paced as Lou worked her magic. She played the perfect attentive gentleman. Maryellen was starry-eyed and completely smitten. It was hard for the riders to keep a straight face. Lou gave them death stares every once and a while that made the boys think better of teasing her later.

Cricket could feel herself get nervous as the time for her presentation drew near. She saw Teaspoon heading to the school where Rachel was probably keeping Hattie separated from rest of the group. It was time. Violet helped Cricket get dressed into her Sunday dress and swept her hair back. Violet gave Cricket a supportive 'good luck' hug and went to take a position in the audience with Jesse.

"Don't worry Cricket," Cody said supportively as they prepared to get the show started, "this will work."

Cricket took a deep breath and looked at Kid and Noah who were both ready at their stations. This was it. It just had to work.

"Ladies and gentlemen, step right up and prepare to be amazed!" Cody shouted to the crowd. "Come see science in action. You will marvel as Mrs. Dunne's best science student has prepared a display guaranteed to impress you!"

A crowd began to gather at the base of the stage and Cricket thought she might throw up. She'd never talked before a bunch of people before. Her hands started to shake on their own and she couldn't make them stop. She was starting to panic and felt her chest tighten a little. She sat down and leaned against the back drop. She was faltering.

Kid looked over and saw a rather pale looking Cricket sit down. "Oh no," he said quietly to himself. He knew the best people to give her a pep talk were not available, but he knew she needed one anyway and he was the only one around to give her one. She wouldn't make it without it.

"Hey, don't be scared," Kid said kindly as he knelt in front of Cricket.

"I've never done this before," Cricket whimpered.

"You're going to be great," Kid reassured her.

"What if it doesn't work?" Cricket asked.

"This plan is going to work, but only if you get out there and do it," Kid urged. "I know Buck is already so proud of you."

"You think so?" Cricket asked quietly.

"I know so," Kid said. "Just keep thinking of him while you're up there and you'll do fine. Come on, take a deep breath. You can do this. We're all here to help you and we won't let you down."

Cricket took a deep breath just as Cody wrapped up his spiel.

Cody introduced Cricket as she wobbled unsurely up the steps to the stage and took a quick curtsy. She proceeded to tell the audience about her machine and what it did. The audience looked about ready to leave, but Cody quickly stepped in.

"I can see you're all skeptical and that's why we've put together a small demonstration," Cody said. "Please welcome to the stage, Miss Maryellen Webster."

The crowd politely applauded as Maryellen stepped up to the stage. She herself curtsied and then stepped over to the witness box and allowed Cricket to hook her up to the machine. All the while Cody explained to the audience what was happening.

"Now to the demonstration!" Cody whooped. The audience politely applauded. "First Miss Jones will ask Miss Webster a question and Miss Webster will give a true response. You will all see what happens when the truth is spoken."

"Miss Webster, what is your full name?" Cricket asked.

"My full name is Maryellen Elizabeth Webster," she answered.

On cue, Kid pulled his lever and it released the baseball and it went through all the motions until the whistle blew. The crowd applauded as students, parents, and even passersby were impressed.

"Next Miss Webster will tell a lie and we'll see what the machine does," Cody announced.

Cricket was a little nervous. She hadn't told Maryellen about the bucket of horse manure above her head. Cody turned to reset the weight on the truth side as Cricket cleared her throat.

"Miss Webster, how many sisters do you have?" Cricket asked knowing she had just one.

"I am an only child," Maryellen answered.

Noah pulled his lever and the coffee pot poured its water into the cup setting off the chain reaction until the bucket of manure tipped a third of the way over.

The audience clapped again lightly but was a little confused by the lack of a big finish like the whistle on the other side.

"Miss Jones, we should tell them what's in that bucket," Cody advised loudly so the audience could hear.

"Oh yes, Mister Cody," Cricket said smiling.

"In that bucket hanging over Miss Webster's head is one hundred percent, pure, Pony Express horse manure," Cody said smiling. Miss Webster is able to lie twice before the contents of the bucket are emptied on her.

The audience had a mixed result of squirming and laughing. Maryellen started to pull at the restraints and gave a look of absolute rage.

"Let me out of here, Cricket Jones, or I swear to God I will…" Maryellen said trailing off.

"You swear you'll do what?" Cricket asked. "Throw me in the creek again where I almost drown?"

"I never did that!" Maryellen shouted.

Noah pulled his lever and the lie side of the machine began to go through its pattern of movements. The bucket tipped a little more and the crowd gasped and Maryellen let out a tiny scream.

"One more lie and that bucket will dump its contents all over you," Cricket explained to Maryellen as well as the audience. "So think long and hard before you answer the next question."

Maryellen swallowed hard and struggled with her wrist restraints. She looked out over the crowd for a sympathetic face and instead saw her friend Hattie walking with Marshal Hunter over toward the jailhouse. The marshal had a piece of paper in his hand and Hattie was looking down at the ground as she walked.

"Buck Cross didn't attack you the other night did he?" Cricket challenged. "Remember if you lie, you will be covered in horse manure."

Maryellen looked desperately into the crowd. She knew she didn't have a chance. She was in an impossible situation with no way to save face.

"Alright, alright!" Maryellen answered. "He didn't attach me. I lied about it just to get him into trouble!"

Kid pulled his lever and the whistle blew. The townspeople who were watching started to talk amongst themselves and some looked at Maryellen with much disappointment in their eyes.

"Let me out now, Cricket!" Maryellen cried. "I cleared your half-breed beau now let me out!"

Cricket looked over as Buck walked out of the jail followed by Teaspoon and Jimmy. She smiled a big smile as Buck tipped his hat in her direction.

"I'm going to get you for this Cricket Jones!" Maryellen growled. "I'm going to make your life a living hell!"

Noah pulled his lever after hearing Maryellen's threat. Cricket was right this girl wasn't going to stop. It would serve her right.

Cricket heard the water start to pour and stepped back from the witness box. Maryellen screamed as the horse manure fell onto her head and clothes. The school children cheered and even Rachel had a hard time suppressing a smile. Cricket let Maryellen go from the box and Maryellen stomped away making sure to take with her the pie that Cricket promised her. She had a miserable time today and at least the pie would make her feel better. Cricket and Violet quickly exchanged looks and laughed silently.

Cody dismissed the crowd and invited them to further enjoy the rest of the carnival. The crowd dispersed and Cricket let out a sigh of relief.

"See I told you, you could do it," Kid said as he and Noah came out from behind the backdrop.

Lou joined Kid as Buck and Jimmy walked up to the group.

"Looks like I owe you my life this time," Buck said smiling at Cricket.

Cricket looked down at her feet and shrugged while she kicked the dirt. "I would do it again in a heartbeat," she said.

"Do you have an escort for the carnival?" Buck asked.

"No..." Cricket said trailing off. She raised her eyes off the ground at looked up at Buck.

"May I escort you, Miss Jones?" Buck asked.

"Um, yes!" Cricket said a little louder than she meant to.

"Miss Markham needs an escort too," Jimmy said deflecting the attention off a crimson Cricket, "If I may be of service?"

"Of course," Violet said blushing.

Kid and Lou looked at each other and grinned. They decided they would chaperone this party and Jesse tagged along too. The group wandered around the carnival and Jimmy played a dart game and won a cute doll for Violet while Buck played an archery game and won a stuffed bear for Cricket. There were many colors to choose from but Cricket decided she wanted the red one. In her mind she called him 'Buck Bear.' The day had been a good day. Cricket looked around and took stock of what she had. She had friends. Good friends that she cared about and who cared about her. She had another best friend too. Violet had been an amazing friend. Cricket was sad that she didn't find out sooner, but vowed to make up for lost time.

When Cricket got home from the carnival she was exhilarated, but exhausted. She hugged her new bear and placed on it on her pillow. She had a wonderful time even though Buck escorted her purely out of thanks, but still he was her escort all the same. She picked up her bear and hugged him while she spun around, fell on the bed, and giggled. 'Maryellen was in for a night in the outhouse if she ate any of that pie,' she thought and giggled a little harder. Everything had worked out and she would remember this day for a long time. She had been Buck's hero for a change. She snuggled her bear just a little bit tighter as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I want to thank all the ladies on G+ for loving Cricket as much as I do. Your support has been really wonderful. Thanks, BrilliantDarkness for letting my adopt Violet for a story...I think she and Cricket make great friends. Thank you everyone for reading and leaving such nice comments. There are more Cricket misadventures in the works...but someday she will grow up and when that happens Buck won't know what hit him. :)**


End file.
